Xan's Legacy
by BloodScar
Summary: The story of a bad blood Yautja that grew tired of his life of tormenting and killing the species of the universe, and gave it all up for a life of science and study. But a few hunters are about to bring him a new creature that will change all that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The awakening

Xanathar is sleeping at his desk when a female yautja enters the room. "Xan...Xan, wake up". Xanathar barely moved at the sound. He was in too deep of a sleep to be awakened by so soft of a voice. A second yautja walks into the room, this time a male. "No, No, No Alinch" said the male yautja loudly, breaking the silence. "You have too wake him up like this". The male yautja quickly gives Xan a hard right uppercut to the ribs. Xan quickly grabbed his right side, lifted his head off his desk too see who punched him. Alinch was shocked, she expected him too leap out of his seat, and gore the other yautja into the wall. Xan just looked at the male yautja until his sleepy eyes focused. The yautja was just laughing.

When Xan's eyes could see who he was looking at clearly, he just lend back in his chair holding his side. "Zyn you asshole" Xan replied with a short laugh in his voice. Zyn is short for Zyn'galitch. Zyn is Xan's best friend, and co-researcher of prey. Alinch is a trainee of Xan and Zyn, and will be the only female researcher in the Crescent clan. The crescent clan being the one their in. Xanathar is the head researcher of the clan, and an ex-hunter. Xan was able to master the spear very quickly and easily. It took him only 40 years too achieve this. As far as yautja go that's still in their early teens. He killed his first ooman at age 105, his first xeno at age 167 and his first juvenile queen at age 213. Of course Xan was no ordinary yautja. For starters he was smaller than most hunters; he stood only 7' 2". It wasn't much of a handicap though, being smaller made him much faster and more agile. It was Xan's body proportions that made him outstanding with a spear. Xan's torso was noticeably smaller then it should be, and unlike Xan, Zyn is not in good physical shape for a yautja. His skin is very pale from not seeing much sun, and has a faint green tint to it. Xanathar's skin was different than most Yautja also. It was dark gray in color and had light gray on his chest, abs, and arms. This combined with his white dreads made him very noticeable among his kind. "Crescent Blood Scar wants an audience with you" says Alinch. "I don't suppose he said what he wanted" he asks. "No he just said to send for you and that it was urgent" she replies. "Sound like good old predictable Crescent, don't fall asleep when he's talking too ya" says Zyn. "Yeah yeah, I'll see you two later" says Xan as he gets up from his chair and walks out of the lab".

As Xanathar walked to the bridge of the ship, he saw many of the yautja hunters, and brawlers suiting up. Brawlers are yautja that use only a set of left and right wrist blades, and each blade is over 3 feet in length. This is a little odd, usually Crescent doesn't have this many warriors go on a simple hunt. "Maybe it s a little more serious than I thought. It would have to be, to have 12 brawlers go on an outing" Xan said too himself under his breath. Brawlers are seldom hunters; they are used for war or heavy combat. Xan continued to walk to the bridge. The door to the bridge opened upon his arrival. Xan walked into the large room, took a quick glance around, and walked over too were Crescent was sitting. Crescent s chair was made from xenomorph chiltin, their exoskeleton, and was very large. The back of the chair was 8" tall, and made from the head plate of a queen he killed while exterminating a hive. The arms of the chair were two face huggers, the legs were 4 drone heads, sprawled out like insect legs, and the seat was made from egg leather. Crescent Blood Scar is the leader of this clan of bad bloods, and a strong one at that. Under his rule Crescent Blood Scar had organized the largest and most powerful bad blood clan to ever plague space. With over 1000 members on board his massive star vessel, and over a million spread through out space. Crescent is no ordinary yautja ether. He stands over 10 feet tall, which is very tall for yautja. His body proportions are fairly normal except for his massive amount of muscle. His mandibles where another part of this beast like Yautja that made him so imposing. The tusks were longer and thicker than any other yautja, and when he flailed them out he could fit another yautja's head between them. Crescent's skin was very tan like he had never seen a cloudy day in his life. His dreads are a dark faded blue color and reached down to his shoulders. His armor is made out of a strange black metal that Xan found on his very last hunting trip with Crescent to an uncharted planet. The metal had literally no weight, but is stronger than any material known too the yautja. Crescent has a large red crescent shaped scar on the right side of his face from the swipe of the queen that was now apart of his chair. In order to get it red Crescent poured the blood of oomans he killed for fun into the gapping wound as it healed. As a result the scar tissue was died red and this was how his name came about. Which he takes very seriously, no one shortens his name in his presence for fear of what he might do. Except Xan, being his childhood friend and all.

Xan approached Crescent then stopped and waited for him to finish talking to the two brawler guards, they where his most loyal warriors. They were trained personally by Crescent himself. Although his first student had left, he trained more. Have you two gotten all that says Crescent? "Yes Crescent Blood Scar!" the two yautja replied with perfect timing. "Good now inform our brothers". The two yautja walked out the door Xan just came through. Xan walked too the front of Crescent s chair. "So what's going on" Xan says interrupting Crescents thoughts. "Oh, Xan that's right, well you see, something rather argent has come up. I need you to take charge of the ship while I'm gone" says Crescent. "Sure I will, but what's the story? It can't be any small task" replied Xan. "The ashcan clan has lost most of their hunters" says Crescent. Xan pauses for a moment dumb founded then replies "how did this happen?"

Crescent leans back in his chair "I was told they found a small ooman base on a small planet, and decided to go investigate. They didn't come back. Then they sent a second party too search for them, but they never came back ether". Xan looked at the domed viewing glass around the bridge, then turned back to Crescent "Are we meeting up with them" asked Xan. "Yes, in a days time" says Crescent. "I knew humans could be very resourceful when their lives are in danger, but to lose that many Yautja to oomans is just unfathomable" says Xan puzzled.

After Xan left the presence of Crescent, he returned to his resting quarters. As Xan lay in his bed, he tried to think himself to sleep, which he did most of the time. Xanathar's intelligence surpassed other yautja, except for the fabled high elders. Xan just couldn't stand not being able to figure something out, and this strived him to try harder and harder too get the answer. Then as any other night, Xan was too stressed from thinking and dozed off.

When Xanathar awoke he could hear that the ship was in a frenzy of movement. The sounds of metal clanking, footsteps, and conversions filled the hallways. Sleep didn't come easy for him, so he was pretty pissed about all the noise. Xan staggered out of bed and to his door. The door vacuumed into the floor, reveling yautja running up and down the hallways. "Hey! What the hell could be so important that you have to make so much fucking noise in my damn hallway?!" Xan roared into the now silent hallway. The yautja all stopped and looked at Xan, not because of his out burst but because of the strange words he used. Most yautja couldn't fully understand ooman languages, let alone translate it into yautja language. One yautja spoke up "We've docked with the Ashcon ship, so just calm down". Xan paused for a moment then replied "oh that s right, I nearly forgot". Xan sealed his door, and started to dress himself.

Xanathar's average attire, and that of other researchers was a red sleeveless shirt made from a thick cotton like cloth, a pair of black loose fit pants make from a durable but light weight synthetic material, a pair of boot like ware that let the talons and toes stick out, and a thick heavy reddish brown over coat that hung down past the knees. Once Xan was dressed, he walked on to the docking bay of the ship. When Xan arrived there were only a few yautja standing around. Xan looked around for an ashcan clan member, but didn't see any around. Xan opened the air lock and walked onto the ashcan ship.

Xan walked around the ship, not seeing too many familiar Ashcon members, but did hear Crescent and an older yautja speaking in a room he walked by. Xan walked back to the door, listened for a moment, and then opened the door. Crescent and the old yautja quickly turned their heads towards Xan. "Hey elder, I see your age has not dulled your reflexes" says Xan. "Xanathar is that you? I could hardly recognize you, you've really bulked down" says the old yautja. "Well I don't need to use my body as much" Xan replies. "So how is your research going?" says the old yautja in a sarcastic tone? Xan picking up the sarcasm, and starts to get irritated. The old yautja hated the fact that Xan gave up hunting, since he was the one that trained him form childhood. Well it takes more talent to use the mind, than the body" says Xan bitterly. Crescent interrupts the two "Enough! We don t have time for this, we have our brethren down on that planet that need are help, so lets focus!" "Your right son, we should focus on the task at hand" replies the old yautja. "Ok, we do know that the number of yautja down there is 10" says Crescent. "Hold on a minute, 10 young bloods" replied Xan. "Yes" says Crescent with a sigh. "And not a single suicide bomb went off. I now more about oomans than anyone, and what there capable of, they are not capable of killing that many yautja with so few numbers" says Xan. "So what's your point" says the old one.

Xan replies "My point is old one, that the base is too small to be a military facility. And even if it was 10 young bloods could easily escape them. Something else is going on down there". "I'll tell you what's going on down there; the oomans are doing what their good at. Hiding and setting traps so they can steal what we have" says the old one. "Now that s an idiotic theory, the mass majority of oomans don t even know of our existence. They don t know enough about us to set a massive trap like that" replies Xan. "Your view of oomans Xanathar has always disgusted me, you've always had too much compassion for them" says the old one in an irritated tone. Xan just stared at the yautja and started clicking his mandibles, and expression of extreme anger. He turned around slowly and walked out the door.

Xan returned to his room too cool his temper down. He had a calm personality, but that could change fast if you hit the wrong nerve. He started to punch a wall in this room, and continued too do so for 2 hours strait. Hearing the loud pounding, Zyn went to Xan s room. Zyn opened the door, the room was relatively dark. Now the door let light in like a spot light on Xan. He stopped punching the wall, and turned too Zyn. Xan was breathing heavily clenching his fist. They were glowing green from his blood, and his knuckles were cut badly. The wall he was punching and was covered in the glowing blood, and concaved severely. "Let me guess, disagreement with the old one" says Zyn. Xan laughed under his breath. "You can tell that from this" says Xan as he points to the wall. "Yeah, Come on, lets get your hands fixed up" replies Zyn.

Chapter 2

New specimen

It had been two weeks since Crescent Blood Scar, his group, and the remaining hunters of the Ashcon clan landed on the small planet. Xan had spent most of that time on the bridge of ship. Communication had stopped on the third day, and there hadn't been a sign of them since. He walks into the bridge, and approaches a small yautja at a computer station. "Any word yet" says Xan with a yawn. "No not yet" says the yautja. He clicks his mandibles together rapidly and growls. "Damn it how long is this going to last" replies Xan angrily. "Wait! I don t believe it" says the yautja. "Did you find them!" says Xan. "Well it's ours, but there's only one" says the yautja. "Only one, they left with five. Something serious most of happened" replied Xan. "Should I start docking sequence" says the yautja. "Yes, but don't tell anyone else, they shouldn't know just yet" says Xan. He calmly walked out the door and to the dock.

He waited at the dock for a few minutes, until he heard the air lock close, then he proceeded in. He looked at the docked ship noticing that there was no damage marks on it at all. The ships side hatch opened, and out stepped Crescent. He looked over at Xan, then motioned for him to come too him. He jogged over to Crescent, when he reached him he gave a quick glance at the ship then back at Crescent. "Where are all the others?" asked Xan. Crescent removed his large black mask, and snapped it into place on his shoulder. "Dead or close to it" replies Crescent. "What! How could that happen?" says Xan in astonishment. "I don t have time, detonate all the suicide devices now" says Crescent. Xan lifts his wrist up in front of him, and presses a plate on a glowing red wrist band. Xan speaks into it "Detonate". Within seconds the majority of the plants surface is scorched and blown away.

As Xan and Crescent were conversing, the two elite brawler guards walked out of the ship pushing a large metal ooman constructed crate. The two brawlers pushed the crate up to Xan. "What is this?" asks Xan. "There's some kind of creature inside of it. It must be important for how well protected it was" says Crescent. "Well did you open it?" asks Xan. "No, we just found it than left" replies Crescent. "Well let me see" says Xan. He looks in one of the small ventilation holes, but could only see darkness. Xan didn't needs to see it to spark his interest, because he caught a scent of it. He took an even deeper sniff of the scent. Xan s mandibles started clicking together, his eyes rolled back, and he was marking a deep purring noise.

The two brawlers slung out their four five foot blades, and readied themselves. Crescent held his arm out in front of them and shook his head. Xan was still in his trance. The scent made his body warm up and relaxed, his senses had seemed to dull. The scent had triggered his brain to feel an overwhelming scene of pleasure. Crescent hit Xan on the shoulder. Xan's body tensed up, and then blindly lunged at Crescent. Crescent quickly, caught Xan's head, his hand covering the majority of it. Then Crescent pulled his arm back and through it forward, sending him sailing, and then landing 20 some feet away. Xan pushed his body up from the ground, and then got to his feet. He looked ahead at Crescent who was just standing there with blood dripping from his hand. Xan wiped his mouth only to see he had Crescents blood on it. "What just happened?" said Xan in confusion. "That's what happened to all the others. As soon as we where with in three miles of the human base all of them acted just like you did, including my father" replies Crescent. "And you were the one to end him" said Xan. Crescent nodded his head slowly, and the two brawlers lowered theirs. "Well bring this to the lab, I've got to tell Zyn and Alinch to wear masks" says Xan.

After Xan had washed his face he told Zyn and Alinch to put their breath masks on. Breath masks are small and only cover the mouth. The crate was brought in as Xan was putting on his mask. "So Xan why are we wearing these masks" says Zyn. "Well from what I've gathered, the creature in this crate can produce some hormone that impairs all rational thoughts and actions" replies Xan. "Ok good enough reason for me, you Alinch" says Zyn. "Same here" replies Alinch. "Well let's get this crate open" says Xan. He scans over the crate looking for the lock releases. He notices a key panel on top, and then with one hand he quickly starts to go through every possible 5 number key combination. He comes a crossed it in just under a minute. "62789" says Xan committing it to memory. He lifted the lid, looked in side than shut it again. Xan thinks to himself, that can't be. Zyn walks over to Xan, and lifts the lid. "That's a xenomorph" says Zyn. "Yes I can see that" replies Xan. "Xenomorph hormones don't affect us" says Zyn. "Well this one's can" replies Xan. He and Zyn pushed the crate into a holding cage. "Well it looks female" Zyn says. "Yea, that s for sure" says Xan. "Well let's pick this up tomorrow" says Xan. "Good idea, Alinch and I have business else were" replied Zyn, standing beside Alinch with his hand on her ass. Xan goes to his sleeping quarters and for once falls right to sleep.

The next day Xan wakes up before any one else for a change. He goes to the lab and approaches a machine against the wall. He presses a large button, then reaches to his left and grabs a metal mug. He holds it under a funnel shaped tube, and then releases the button. A hot, thick brown liquid flows from the tube into the mug. When it was full he starts drinking it. As he was drinking he looks over at the cage for just a second then back to the inside of his mug. When he realizes what he just saw he chokes on his drink. He set the mug down and regains his breath. Then looks back at the cage to see the xenomorph looking back at him. It wasn't the fact that she was awake that surprised him, but that she had eyes.

Xan stood still and looked over the creature, taking in every detail. The xeno stood around seven feet tall, and had a large crest on the back of her head much like that of a juvenile queen. Her face was smooth and looked like a rubbery substance. Her eyes were bright green and they brought out more of the oomans facial fetchers than xeno. She had lips or close to it, instead of bare teeth. Xan paned his gaze down he body. It was her body that made her noticeably female. Although she still had the rib like exoskeleton around her chest, it wasn't as noticeable as other xenos. Just like female yautja and oomans she had breasts, although clearly not like, the yautja, because yautja don't have nipples. Hers did but were the same rubbery skin but thicker and stiffer. The breast themselves where the same smooth skin as her face, and from the looks of them where much firmer than oomans or yautja.

Xan found himself examining that section for to long, so he snapped himself back into focus. Her skin was a dark black chiltin much like a xeno, but wasn't bony looking at all. It was much smoother looking, but still had the dominant skin patterns of a xeno. Since her skin wasn't bony, he could see her perfect muscle tone. Which didn't surprise him to much he knew xenomorphs were genetically gifted and where born in perfect physical condition? Her waist was thin like most xenos but her hips were wide much like ooman females, but not as wide as yautja females. She stood more up right then xenos, but still hand the same structure they were just smoother and more feminine. She had a tail that didn't look like a xenos tail at all. It was more like a lizard's tail, but with thick bony plates along the top. At the tip of her tail was a small serrated blade only 10 inches long.

As Xan started to approach the cage, she started to back up towards the wall. Noticing that she was afraid of him, Xan walked right up to the bars of the cage. She was backed up against the wall but couldn't out go all the way because of the stiff tubes protruding from her back. He figured she was hungry so he grabbed what was left of a kylabon stack. A kylabon is a domesticated herd animal, much like the cows oomans have. He held it in his hand and put his arm through the bars. Then she showed a strange ability to cover her face. She could slide he crest over her face and cover it completely except for the eyes. "No, no, no, I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to give you this" says Xan in as soft of a voice as a yautja can have. This would be an easy way to lose an arm if this was a normal xeno, but he could tell she was not aggressive at all. All xenos strike at what ever moves, its one of their survival tactics. She put her crest back to its original position, and looked at Xan. She knew he said something, but couldn't understand it. He waves the steak at her, and she looks at the piece of meat in his hand. She slowly takes two steps towards him, and then gently takes the meat from his hand. She holds it in her hands loosely. Both her index and middle finger where fused together and the same was true with her ring and pinky. Although they where fused they still looked separate. On appearance it looked as if she had ooman like hands, eight fingers two thumbs, each with a sharp black claw attacked to it. She licked the piece of meat, that swallowed it whole.

Her mouth was interesting as well besides the fact she had a tongue and not a deadly second set of jaws that can punch through a human skull like tissue paper. She had the same teeth as a xeno but hers were whiter than the bare metal color. The inside of her mouth was a dark purple color as was her tongue. He removed his arm from the cage, and then suddenly it came to him. He had forgotten to put on his mask. He looked franticly for another mask, but didn't see one. He began to panic, and then he realized that he wasn't acting like he was before. Than he began to think, maybe this hormone was only produced when she was sleeping. It seemed logical; he wasn't a mindless raging zombie currently. He resumed his examination of the ooman crate. He was looking trying to hack the computers key panel. He tore the covering off the computer, exposing the circuitry. He pulled a small pin from his wrist band, and inserted it into the crates processing unit. In that instant the pin melted, burning his index finger. "Damn! That hurts" says Xan in English. Seconds later he hears someone else say damn. At first he thought it was an echo, and pays no attention. Then he hears the same voice say "You speak like human?"

Xan looks up from the crate, and turns around slowly. Then he sees the xeno up against the bars looking right at him. "What?" Xan says in English but shocked. "Speak human, can you?" says the xeno. His eyes widen, and skin turns pale. "Uh…Yes ... I can" says Xan recovering himself from total shock. The xeno started to jump around playfully when he said that. This made him take his focus off of being amazed, to focusing on her chest, and for a moment the feeling of shock was replaced by the feeling of tightening pants. "Um…uh how can you speak?" says Xan. She stopped jumping around and looked back at him. "Always able to talk" said the xeno. "But this is just impossible, xenomorph don't have the ability to form ooman words" replies Xan. "What is Xe- no- morph?" asks the creature. "That's what you are well that s the ooman name for your kind anyway" answers Xan.

The xenomorph looked down at Xan s feet, then back up to his face. "But you are unlike any xenomorph I've ever seen" said Xan walking closer to the cage. The creature looked away from Xan s gaze, and looked at his chest, so to not make him feel intimidated. Xan approached close enough to were he could touch her. She quickly glanced at his face, than stared back at the floor. He slowly reached his hand through the bars to touch the crest on her head. She shut her eyes as he placed his hand on her. Then Xan heard foot steps coming down the hall. He quickly removed his hand, and turned around just as the door opened. The xenomorph jumped and clung to the ceiling. Alinch walked in and stopped to look at Xan, who was standing perfectly strait with his hands behind his back.

"Well you're up early" said Alinch in yautja lang. "He…he… Yes well I just couldn't wait to get here" Xan says with a nervous laughter. Alinch quickly picked up Xan's nervousness. Alinch looked behind him, at the cage which looked empty. "What happened did the xeno escape?" asked Alinch. "Oh no no no, everything is fine in here" says Xan with the same nervous laugh. "If every thing is fine than why are you so nervous?" says Alinch. "Who's that?" the xeno asks Xan. "Shhhhh" replies Xan. Alinch, hearing a third voice, is confused. "What was that" she says. "What was what?" replies Xan. "Don't give me that I heard a voice than you said shhhh, so you must of heard it to" says Alinch frustrated. Just then the xeno jumps down. She takes one look at Alinch and hides behind Xan. She puts her hands on his shoulders and whispers in his ear "keep her away".

Alinch is frozen in shock from this. "Why are you afraid of her?" Xan asks to the xeno. But all she could say was scrambled words and alien hisses. "Alinch could you meet me out in the hallway" says Xan. Alinch walked backwards slowly out the door. When Alinch shut the door Xan tried to walk forward, but was held back. He was surprised at the strength of her grasp. "Let go, I'll be right back" said Xan. She cautiously took her hands of his shoulders, and jumped back up to the ceiling. Xan walked out the door to meet Alinch. "How can that thing talk" asked Alinch. "That's a good question, I was trying too ask her that before you walked in" replied Xan. "Well I couldn't under stand it, but it was definitely not xeno. It was speaking like you do some times" said Alinch. "Yes, she can speak ooman, which is physically impossible for a xenomorph" says Xan. "Now I want you to stay out of the lab, and keep every one else out until I say its ok" says Xan. "But what about Zyn" replies Alinch? "Him to" says Xan.

Xan proceeded back to the lab, and locked the door behind him. The xeno took a peek to see who it was. When she saw it was Xan she jumped down from the ceiling. "Thank you" she said. "For what" Xan asks. "For getting her away from me" she says. "Why don t you like her" Xan asks. "She hurt me" she says. "Oh don't worry she wont" Xan says. "Just forget about her ok" Xan says. She nods her head. "Alright first things first, um what s your name" he says. She pauses for a moment than speaks up "I can't say it in way you understand" she says. "Well just say it how ever you normally say it" replies Xan. She then said something that was completely alien. "AALLHHIISSSSS". "Your right I don t understand it, but it sounds like the ooman name Alice, so I'll call you that" says Xan. She pronounces it several times and seemed to be quiet fond of it. He continued to ask her questions about were she came from, did she know any others like her, but her answers were of no use.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Between time

It had been over a month since Alice arrived on the ship, and Xan had managed to keep her there as long as he needed. The only limit was when Xan had enough information on her. After that Crescent wanted to kill her for his trophy. Crescent held her responsible for the death of all his fallen clan members. He tried not to think of his limitation, he just focused on the present. He had discovered much about Alice in a month. He learned that the pheromone she produced in her sleep came from the stiff tubes protruding from her back. He also discovered that the pheromone only affected males.

There was only one incident with the pheromones, but it wasn't serious. Xan was working late with his breath mask on, and Alice was sleeping. Zyn walked in to pick up something he had forgotten, but he didn't have his mask on. Xan looked up just in time to see Zyn charging at him in a blind rage. Xan side stepped out of Zyn s path, and then kneed him in the abdomen as he ran by. Zyn fell to the ground and curled up into a fetal position. Xan is not that strong, but his kick seemed devastating to Zyn, because of his weak physical condition. Even now, 4 days later, Zyn hadn't healed yet he still had severe bruising.

The only thing Xan couldn't figure out was what was the propose for having this chemical scent. It didn't seem to help Alice in any way. The only idea that made sense to Xan was that Alice was created by oomans. This didn't surprise him. He knew that oomans couldn't help but play with nature; it's what made them unique. No other intelligent life forms had any interest in DNA, they didn't tamper with it. He had also taught Alice many things. He told her about the xenomorph, how to speak English correctly, and to wear clothes. Alice's intellect matched that of an ooman, she learned very quickly, which made teaching her all the more easier. Alice was very quite around everyone. She would only answer to questions but very briefly. She could only speak rough yautja; Xan had started to teach her. The fact that an alien was speaking their language made the yautja feel uneasy and a little pissed. The only one she talked freely to was Xan. Zyn and Alinch were getting concerned to see Xan stay up most of the night just to talk with her. And Crescent was getting impatient, and the rumors he was hearing disgusted him.

Xan knew his time with Alice was shorting. He had started thinking of escaping with Alice, but he dismissed that thought. Xan was starting to question his sanity. He had been having dreams about running with Alice through a hive, but has he ran he would slowly change into a xeno. Then when he was changed completely Alice would be gone. Then he would see a tall figure walk from the shadows towards him. Then with god like speed the figure rushed him. Then Xan would wake up scared shitless and sweating. The dream accrued every now and again, but was exactly the same. Crescent was always very lenient with Xan, being his childhood friend and all. He knew Crescent wouldn't be so forgiving if he took his trophy away from him. Xan had been thinking of an escape plan, just to pass the time if nothing else. He would go to bed at the same time every one else did then wait 2 or so hours in his room. He would then put back on his armor and equipment, and sneak back to the lab. Then he and Alice would sneak through the air shafts, until they reached the arena, then walk to the docking bay. From there they would board the Ashcon vessel, which was empty and used only for storage, since the Ashcon clan had been wiped out. Then Xan would over rid the docking clamps to make it look like an accident. Then they would drift away out of sight, and go from there.

Chapter 4

Yautja Sin

It was the middle of the second month, and there had been some changes that Xan had noticed in the rest of the clan. Crescent wasn't speaking to him at all; Zyn and Alinch wouldn't talk to Xan outside of the lab. And Crescent's two brawlers were constantly watching him around the lab. Xan and Alice s relationship had become closer now that no one would talk to him. One night in the lab, Xan had asked Zyn to give Alice her food for the night. "Why? It will be dead in two weeks anyway" said Zyn. Xan was already dealing with more shit than he could handle, and this crossed the line. Xan rushed Zyn and dealt a devastating crushing right punch to Zyn s chest. Xan split Zyn s rib cage open and shattered three ribs completely. Zyn was thrown against the wall from the punch. Xan's entire arm was acing and tingling. It had been 20 years since Xan through a punch, if he was as fit as his earlier years Zyn would have died.

Zyn was now in critical condition, it would take a month for him to heal completely. If a healthy yautja had these injuries it would take under a week. Xan wasn't punished for this because Zyn was under his rank, and disobeyed an order. He started to think more about his escape plan, he knew before long he would be exiled all anyway. Then he started to think about if he was really worried about himself or Alice. His plan only had one problem, the Ashcon ship needed to be empty. Since he was not permitted on the ship he could only suspect it was. He wanted to just leave this ship; he was pissed at every one on it.

"Xan, Xan wake up, Crescent wants to speak with you, now!" says one of the brawlers. "Would you just wait a minute, I'll be right there" says Xan. He opens the door "What now!" he yells. "We are to escort you to Crescent Blood Scar". The brawlers lead him to a room and closed the door behind him. Crescent was sitting in a chair, and was sharpening every bladed weapon he had. "I don't understand something" says Crescent. "You've been a different person since that creature was here" says Crescent. "Alice is not just another creature, she can almost speak are language!" yells Xan. "So not only have you given it a name, but you've been teaching it our language as well" yells Crescent. Xan looked down at the floor knowing what he did went against all yautja traditions, and felt a little ashamed. Crescent just stared at him in an infuriating glare. "I've changed my mind, I collect my prize tomorrow" says Crescent. Xan looked back up at him "Crescent listen to me, she's not like a xenomorph at all, she couldn't be a challenge for you" says Xan. "The challenge isn't what I m after" says Crescent. "What" says Xan? "You told me it was one of a kind, and I intend to have that head on my wall" says Crescent. That was it, Xan had had enough. He was tired of no one listening to him any more. If Crescent wanted to hunt Alice than Xan would leave tonight.

Xan's anger had subsided after a short while. He sat in his room thinking over the plan. He needed to have Alice follow him and to be quite, which she should he good at being a xeno and all. Xan had laid out his hunting equipment on a desk like table. Xan's armor was made of the same material as Crescent's armor. His helmet was made of the same ore as Crescent's armor. It had almost no shine to its surface, and was black. The helms circuitry and program were designed by Xan himself. The helmet had only one optical spectrum, but it was one that could see all life forms, in fact it could only see living things. It was a combination of electrical vision spectrum, which sees the body's electrical energy, and pulse vision spectrum. Which picks up any sound the body makes, like heart a beat, stomach growling, joints popping, and even something as quiet as hair rustling.

His armor consisted of two medium shoulder pads that where made of the same ore. His gauntlets where also made of kind of metal, but instead of blades Xan had a 3' retractable sword on his wrist that was made of the black ore. On his left wrist was a computer he had designed and built himself. His mask could also greatly enhance his sense of smell and hearing ability. But Xan's most prized possession was his spear. Xan spent years crafting it from the black ore. The spear could retract from 9' to only 3'. The spear was wired with a weapon that most yautja didn't know about. It was a switch near the middle that when pressed the blades at each end would become super heated to the point were they would glow with fire streaming off them. The secret to this amazing weapon was the blades themselves. They were made of another metal that was worthless because no yautja could shape it when it became hot. He discovered that the hotter it became the stronger it was. He later figured out how to shape it to his will. When the metal was exposed to extreme freezing temperatures it became flimsy, and even easier to shape than normal metal. Other hunters marveled over Xan's burning spear, they called it Eron'darus (erupting staff).

He walked out of his room and down the short hall way to the lab. Every one was already sleeping; he had been in his room longer than expected. Xan opened the door to the lab than locked it behind him. Xan turned around and walked to Alice. Alice looked exceptionally happy to see Xan. Before Xan could get a word out, Alice interrupted. "Xan can I see were you go after you leave here"? "What? I just go to my room, why would you want to see that?" asks Xan. "I uh… I've been in here for to long. I want to see outside of this place" says Alice. "Well ok, we need to talk anyway" says Xan. Alice smiled and hugged Xan through the bars. It always made Xan feel odd when she hugged him, yautja don't hug each other.

When Alice released him, Xan opened the magnetically sealed door. Alice stepped out and hung on to Xan's arm. "Alright Alice I need you to be very quiet, no one can hear us" says Xan. "Ok" says Alice. Xan and Alice proceeded to walk to his room. He was able to keep the sound of his foot steps to a minimum. Alice didn't make a noise as she walked. He opened his door, and then stepped in pulling Alice behind him. Xan closed the door then sighed in relief. He turned around, and saw Alice bending over looking at his laid out armor on the desk, and missing her clothes. With her tail hanging down on the floor, moving back and forth.

He looked away, a little embarrass at staring. He said to himself "where are her clothes". He looked down at his feet and saw her clothes. "What are all these things?" Alice says curiously. Xan turns around and walks over to her side, trying not to stare. "This is my equipment I used to hunt prey" says Xan. Alice picks up his mask, and examines it. She ran her fingers all over it, and then held it up to Xan s face. "Put it on" says Alice. "Why do you want me to put this stuff on?" asks Xan. "I just want to see what you look like with it on" says Alice.

Xan put every piece of armor on one at a time. The last piece he equipped was his mask. He connected the tubes to ether side of the mask. He turned his wrist computer on and the mask sucked to his face. The eye lenses turned on too his unique vision. Every thing in his room was a red color; any thing that had no life appeared this way. He looked at Alice who was bright yellow; this was odd because most xenos appeared blue. Alice had a tremendous amount of energy, so much in fact that his lenses were constantly adjusting to keep up. He could see that her heart was racing; he could see the pulses flowing through her body.

Alice interrupts the silence "I like you in this it makes you look different and powerful". Xan loved to hear comments about him, and it was good to hear it. Alice started to feel the armor that was on Xan s body. The armor didn't fit as snug as it used to, from Xan's smaller muscle mass. As Alice rubbed the armor Xan could see the pulses in her body were increasing. He wounded if she was scared or nervous, but she wasn't acting too scared. He wasn't about to complain, he was enjoying being rubbed and complimented.

Yautja only touch each other during mating. Xan was afraid there were mixed signals going on. He didn't know if she wanted what he was thinking of doing, or did she just find his armor fascinating. Acting on instinct, he placed his hands on Alice s hips. Alice looked up at Xan; she had a surprised expression on the face. Xan let go of her hips "I'm sorry, I didn't". Alice interrupted him "its ok it doesn't bother me". So he put his hands back on her hips.

Alice slowly took off Xan s mask, and then placed it on the table. Alice brought her hands up to Xan s face, and started to rub his mandibles. "What are these for?" Alice asks. "Well we use them mostly for intimidation to other males, but the true function is a death bite to the neck" says Xan. At that moment he put his mouth on Alice s neck. Alice cringed, until he started tickling her with his mandibles. Alice giggled and squirmed. Xan took his mouth off of her, he looked at her, clicking his mandibles and purring slightly. That is the same reaction I got doing that to ooman females. Xan then placed his hands on her ass, and pulled her up to his body. Alice had her arms on Xan's chest, and so was her head.

As Xan stared at her he heard a fast tearing sound. He looked down at were the sound came from, only to see his pants had been cut completely away from him. He looked back at Alice who was now looking at him, smiling and waving her tail back and forth. He began to think that maybe she was more deadly than he concluded. If she was quick enough to tear his pants off with out him feeling it or receiving a wound, then she could kill him any time. But Xan dismissed his thoughts; he had something better in mind. "Hey be careful, try and warn me before you do something like that" says Xan jokingly. Alice just through her head back and laughed. Alice's laugh sent a shiver down Xan's back. Her laugh sounded like a young ooman female, with a background sound of a xeno's hiss. Alice turned around so her back was facing Xan. He thought this was the sign to continue his advance on her, but the tubes or her back stopped that. She pulled away from his strong grasp, and walked over to his bed. He stood were he was and just watched her walk. Her tail moving back and forth as she took a step her hips swaying from side to side. All this teasing was making Xan impatient. Yautja mating doesn't include foreplay of any kind, yautja are strait forward. Alice stopped at the foot of Xan's bed, then bent slowly over and put her hands on the railing. She lifted her tail in the air, reviling herself to him. Xan knew she wanted the same thing as he didn't and proceeded to fill his most primal need, the need to mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

Yautja Gifts

Alice awoke an hour or so later, she sat up and looked around the room. Her vision was a little blurred, so she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the blurriness. Alice opened her eyes and saw Xan working on something at his desk. Alice, stricken by curiosity, slowly got up out of bed and silently walked over to were Xan was working. "What are you doing?" asks Alice. Xan tried to act un-startled, but his sudden jump gave it away. "its something for you" says Xan. "For me, what is it?" she asks. "I'll show you when I'm finished" replied Xan. After watching Xan for a while, Alice became board and looked around the room for something else to do. She came a crossed Xan's trophies, and began touching and examining them. One of the skulls in particular caught her interest. The skull was elongated, with holes along both sides. The top was very smooth, and the teeth were shiny and metallic. On the skull in place of eye sockets were smooth bumps.

Eventually Alice became board with this one too and set it down. While Alice was playing, Xan had finished his gift. "Alright I'm done" says Xan. Alice stood in front of him, eagerly waiting. "First things first, this is yours" Xan held in his arms what looked like a tangled mess of metal and leather straps. Alice looked puzzled "what is this". "Here I'll show you" says Xan. He kneeled down and dropped the bundle on the floor. He untangled a piece form the mess, and placed it on her leg. He connected the straps and tightened them. When he finished he looked up at Alice. "Oh, it s the same as you wear" says Alice. He finished putting the armor on her and stepped back to look at her. "Looks and fits perfect" says Xan. "It's a little heavy" says Alice. "Well it's an old female armor, probably older than me" replied Xan. The armor was old, over 1000 years. It didn't even have a field charge generator in it, which is what powers every yautja device. The armor was made of a heavy, red rust color metal that hade a damaged burnt look.

The armor consisted of greaves which cover Alice's legs, thigh flaps which are over lapped plates of armor, hanging from the sides of a belt, and two long cloths that were red and somewhat silky. The fabric was woven with fine strands of yautja metal with in it. The red cloths hung from the belt, in front and in the back. He had to cut a slit it the back cloth, so she could move her tail freely. The upper armor consisted of wrist bands that had no claws or computer, and plated metal vest type armor. Its straps where on the front, and the vest stopped just below her breast. Under the vest was a leather mesh marital that wrapped around her chest. The only thing she was missing was a mask, which she didn't need. The only well armored part on Alice was her head. Her crest was strong as the armor she now wore. And when her crest slides over her face, it was completely covered except for her eyes.

"Were did you get all this from?" asked Alice. "I stole it from the old armory, it wont be missed" replied Xan. "I have one more gift for you, it's what I have been working on" says Xan. He pulls something off the desk, and shows it to Alice. It was a necklace; it had an amulet on it that was diamond shaped. The amulet was about the size of an ooman palm. In the center of the amulet was a blue sphere, imbedded deep in it. The sphere pulsed with blue waves of energy that traveled through the black cord it was on.

Xan put it on Alice s neck, but not without difficulty. He had to get it over her crest first. Alice held it in her hand and watched it glow. "What does it do?" she asked. "It's a radial pulse generator; it makes you invisible to certain vision spectrums, in your case electrical" he says proudly. "And if you press the blue sphere you will actually be invisible, for a short time" he adds. "Wow this little thing can do all that" says Alice amazed. "Yea, but don't try it out yet" Xan replies. "Why not" she asks. "It needs time to synchronize with your body, and that takes awhile" replies Xan.

"Ok Alice now we have to go" says Xan. "Go, go were?" asks Alice. "We're going to leave this place, to were I don t know, maybe to one of the ooman colonies I've been to" he says. "Why do we have to leave" she asks. "Because if we don't you will die tomorrow, so just follow me" Xan replies. "What! Why would I die?" says a frightened Alice. "The big one, Crescent, he wants to kill you, and he will if we don t leave now!" replies Xan. "Ok, I don t want it die" says Alice. Xan put his mask back on, and turned on all systems.

Chapter 6

Impossible Odds: Fight against Crescent

Xan and Alice proceeded quietly down the halls. The only noise form Xan was his foot steps. Alice made no noise as she crawled on the ceiling. They proceeded to a near by vent in the ceiling. The vents had no grating, and were just big enough for Xan to fit through. "Were going to go through that" says Xan as he points to the vent. Alice nods in approval. Xan positions himself under the vent, crouches, and then leaps into the vent. He accelerated to a height of 20', then he quickly sprawled his legs and arms out to stop himself from falling back down.

Alice was surprised at Xan's great leap. She looked up into the vent to see what he was doing. Xan had stopped himself due to the curved spikes on his wrist bands. The spikes were dug into the metal shaft, so he couldn't slide. Xan stayed in place using his sprawled legs, and then he would make a short leap up then dig his wrist spikes into the shaft. He continued to do this until he came to a horizontal shaft.

He slid into the shaft and looked back down at Alice. He motioned for her to come up. Alice crawled into the vent and proceeded to go up it with ease. She reached the top and waited for Xan to proceed. What took Xan over five minutes, took her under a minute. The rest of the way was a pretty smooth trip. Until they came to another shaft that lead downward. He didn't know exactly were he was going but he knew the general direction. The shaft ended, but was to dark to see were it lead. Xan just decided to go for it and slide down, slowing his decent with his boots and spikes. He reached the end of the shaft, and then fell strait down. It was a 25' drop from were the shaft ended to the ground, but he landed on his feet with ease.

Xan looked down at his feet, and knew something was wrong when he landed in dirt. He looked up and around to see were he was. When he saw the stands he realized he was in the arena. Now that he knew were he was he could find the right way. Then xan noticed some one standing in the middle of the arena. It didn't take him long to realize who it was, it was Crescent.

Alice dropped out of the shaft and behind Xan. When she saw Crescent she crouched from view. Crescent was in full armor except for his weapons. Crescent turned around and saw Xan, surprised to see him there and in his armor. "Xan what are you doing here?" says Crescent. Xan remained silent, and keep focused on him. Crescent noticed Alice's tail moving behind Xan. "What the hell is that thing doing here?!" Crescent boomed. "You're not to bring it here till tomorrow!" he yelled.

Xan looked back at Alice, she looked very scared, and her crest was pulled over her face. Xan looked back over to Crescent, "she is coming with me Crescent, and I'm leaving the clan" says Xan. "What! You're stealing my prey!" he yells. "She's not your prey, she didn't kill anyone you did that!" yells Xan angrily. "Silence! I will have my hunt and do not think that I won't kill you in doing so" threatens Crescent. Xan knew that if he fought Crescent he would with out a doubt lose. Crescent was stronger than any creature he had hunted, and had almost limitless endurance. He displayed this on many occasions. He would set up gauntlets of over 100 yautja for himself too run in; they could use any weapon they wanted. He would go through countless times, taking all the blows, never breaking a sweet. When he was board with that, he would then let any one challenge him. Of course no one would, no one accept his star apprentice Rah'na'rok. He was the only one that could fight Crescent hand to hand with out getting brain hemorrhages and concussions. He could never beat him though, no matter how hard he trained he just wore out before Crescent every time. Which is probably why he left, he held himself high above the rest in the clan, and being under Crescent was not to his liking.

Xan would have stood a chance if he still was in shape. He used to be a match for, Rah'na'rok, Xan's speed kept him seconds ahead of the crimson yautja. But none of that mattered now, fighting him was inevitable. "Well Crescent if this is how it has to be then come at me" says Xan. He readies himself and motions for Alice to hide in the seating area of the arena. She leaped to the top one and hide behind it. Crescent clenched his fists, his knuckles cracking as he did it. On appearance Xan looked fearless, but truthfully he was scared out of his mind. His thoughts were racing; he had weapons and Crescent didn't. That gave his odds of winning a boost, but he hadn't used his spear in long, so that discouraged him. He would have to stay out of his reach because if Crescent got a hold of him it was all over.

Crescent charged Xan at full force, with the two large spikes on his right shoulder. Xan was caught off guard, Crescent was running faster then he remembered. Xan rolled to his right and just barely missed his attack. Crescent charged right into the wall behind Xan. The metal wall completely gave away. Crescent pulled himself free of the wall, and turned to face him. But he was attempting an over head slash with his spear already fully extended and in full blaze. Before Xan reached him Crescent strait punched him in the chest. Xan's body went limp, and he dropped his spear. Xan remind on his fist for a few seconds, than fell to the floor. Before Xan reached the floor, Crescent kicked him in the gut. The kick was so hard it sent him sailing through the air, and landing some 30' away. Crescent charged him again this time with his right arm pulled back. Xan laid there waiting for him to come closer. Before Crescent reached him he jumped and brought his fist down with tremendous force. Xan flipped onto his hands, kicking Crescent in the chin in the process.

Crescent still hit the ground with enough force to rumble the arena. When Xan got to his feet he started delivering punches to Crescent s side, but he didn't even flinch. He just back handed Xan a crossed the chest. He was thrown backwards, but was able to land on his feet. Xan released his retracted wrist sword, and rushed him. Crescent stood up just in time to see him thrust his blade into his stomach. The blade went in deep, but Crescent just grabbed his head with his right hand. Then with his left hand Crescent grabbed Xan's bladed arm, and pulled it out of him.

Crescent lifted him up and whipped his body into the ground. Xan lay at Crescent's feet, unconscious. He just stared down at Xan and laughed. "I thought you would be tougher than this Xanathar" he said. "You've grown pathetic, weak, and shameful. Now you will". Just then Crescent heard a noise from behind him. He turned around, but only saw a dissipating cloud of dust. Crescent looked around but saw nothing. Then the same noise came from close behind him. He then turned around into another cloud of dust. He moved the cloud away with his huge arms. Then saw that Xan was gone. Crescent franticly looked around for him but didn't see him.

He held his ground, looking for some sign of him. Then he felt something hit the side of his face. The hit had enough force to knock his mask off. He lost his balance for a second or two, and then regained it. Just after that he felt something cut his face. Crescent became enraged; he started swinging his arms blindly. This just got him hit more, he received a stab to the lower back, a dozen or so kicks to the back of the head, and cuts to this arms. Despite all those wounds he was hardly bleeding. He was still standing strong. Then Crescent looked to his left to see some electrical waves moving. He turned his back to it and held his position. He waited a few seconds until he heard the foot steps stop. Then quickly turned around bringing his fist forward and punching what seemed like nothing, but there was a loud boom that followed. Then some distance away something landed.

The electric waves disappeared, revealing the attacker. Crescent stopped and watched as the attacker sat up. "Oww, my head" Alice says as she rubbed her crest. Alice stood up to face Crescent. When he noticed she was wearing yautja armor, he let out a booming thunder like roar that shook the arena. Crescent charged her with tremendous speed, his mandibles here sprawled out, and he had a crazed look in his eyes. His foot steps rumbled the arena floor as he ran. She stood in fear and shock; she couldn't move a muscle in her body.

Crescent pulled his fist back and smashed an upper cut into her abdomen. From the instant she was hit, she was knocked out from pain. Her body left Crescent's fist and shot straight up. She hit the ceiling then fell into the stands. Alice just laid there not moving. Crescent out stretched his arms in front of him, and watched the cuts on his arms close up. Then the wounds in his abdomen flowed with blood as it sealed shut, as did the one on his back. Crescent started to laugh to himself at his feat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7

Gaining the upper hand

Xan awoke slowly with his eyes blurred and a splitting head ache. His vision mode was still on but it didn't help take the disorientation away. He pushed himself off the floor and sat up. He shook his head in an attempted to clear the blurriness. When his vision was clear he saw that he was high in the stands. He then saw Alice's faint energy signal, she was alive but hurt badly. Xan turned his focus on Crescent who was just standing down it the arena laughing.

His energy signature was strong, and has his heart beat it would make the aura around him explode to high levels. Xan couldn't let him kill Alice then his attempt would have all been for nothing. He pulled out a compressed star from his belt, and stumbled to his feet. Xan through the star at Crescent; the star's blades slung out, making it fly faster. It tore through the air at its target. The star imbedded itself into the back of Crescent's neck, at the base. Xan smiled at his successful hit, but that changed soon after.

Crescent reached back for the star, ripping it free of his neck. He turned around to see were the star came from. He stared at Xan, and dropped the star. Xan looked around, completely out of ideas and looking for one. That's when he noticed his spear in the middle of the ring. Crescent noticed it to then looked back at Xan. He ran for the spear then jumped for it. Crescent ran to the spear to cut him off. Xan was mere feet away from grasping the spear, but Crescent got to him first. He was kicked in the side, and curled up as he sailed into a wall. Xan's body fell from the wall and he coughed up blood. Crescent walked over to him, chuckling has he did so.

Xan saw the spear behind him, but there was no way he could get it now. Just then he saw Alice stand up. Xan thought to himself "Come on Alice, get the spear". Then she looked at Xan, then back at the spear. Alice ran for the spear as fast as she could and on all fours. Xan was amazed at her speed; it was faster than any xeno he had seen. She snatched up the spear as she ran by. She then leaped onto Crescent's back, throwing the spear to Xan in the process. She continuously stabbed her tail into his back, as she had a hold on his neck with her teeth and claws. Crescent flailed around, trying to get her off. Then she missed a stab with her tail, and that gave him a chance to grab it. He pulled on her tail and she came off. He spun around holding her tail, and then released her. Alice was thrown away from him, landing on the other side of the arena.

Crescent turned around and felt a strong burning pain a crossed his abdomen. He saw Xan standing there, his spear in full blaze burning away. He looked down at his abdomen; a gaping smoking gash was there. Crescent held his wound and looked back at Xan. He still stood there staring him down. "Hurts don't it" says Xan proudly. Crescent tried to heal the gash but failed to do so. For once he was worried, and scared, something that he had never felt before. "Who ever thought that my weapon could be the one thing that kills you" he says still proud. Xan quickly slashed at Crescent. He jumped back to dodge it but didn't succeed. The burning spear ripped through Crescent's chest armor, but didn't stop there. The fiery blade tore through his flesh, muscle, bone, and just missed his heart.

The wound burned with fire, after the blade left his body, for a few seconds. Crescent passed out from the pain. Xan stood there staring at Crescent's smoking body. He raised his spear up over his head and prepared to stab him, but something was wrong. He felt a pain in his chest; he dropped his spear and fell to his knees. He coughed up a large amount of blood, and darkness surrounded his vision till all he saw was darkness.

Xan slowly started drifting back into his dream, only this time it was different. The dark figure he couldn't see was becoming clear. He was tall, dark gray skin, very long blue dreadlocks, and the darkest black armor he had ever seen. His eyes glow with red fire as was the light behind him. Then he heard a deep voice calling his name, Xanathar, Xanathar, Xanathar. The voice became faster and shortened his name. Xan, Xan, Xan. The voice quickly became less deep, and more female.

Xan opened his eyes and saw Alice looking down at him "Xan, Xan are ok". "No I'm not, but it doesn't matter we need to get out of here" he says. Xan sits up and looks over at Crescent s body. The wounds had stopped burning and were slowly healing. "We need to hurry, help me up" he says. Alice helped Xan up to his feet; he picked up his spear and retracted it. He clipped it back on his belt, and walked to the exit. The plan had changed, now they would have to take a drop ship. Taking the Ashcon ship would be impossible now. Crescent would wake up and have the whole clan after him before he could take it.

The docks were not far from the arena, but they had to take it slow. Xan's chest hurt each time he would take a breath. When they arrived at the dock, he opened the doors. There was still only one drop ship, so that stopped any one from following them for a short time. They climbed aboard the ship, and Xan staggered to the controls. All he wanted to do was sleep but he couldn't until they were far away. He hacked the air lock open, and dropped out into space. He set a course, started the engines, and set them on full thrust. He kept them going until there was no sign of the Crescent or the Ashcon ship.

Now that it was clear he set a course for LV142 fired up the warp drive. The planet he research oomans for 20 years. That would be his best option to hide; he knew the planet well and could survive for as long as he needed. Xan was really starting to fell the pain now; he couldn't take a breath without agonizing pain. He staggered his way to the middle of the ship. Alice, who stayed by the door, helped him walk along the way. Xan approached what resembled a coffin standing on its end.

He activated its systems via computer panel. "Alice I'll be asleep for awhile, so don't touch anything" he says. Alice nodded, and smiled. Xan stepped into the coffin like machine, the machine closed after he stepped in. Then soon after that several needles came from the door of the machine, and punctured deep into his chest. The pain was severe for a second, but the fast acting pain killers stopped that. He drifted to sleep not to long after that, the tank would noticeably speed his recovery. These machines were only used for the severely injured or dieing, and Xan was dieing. His ribs had shattered, and they punctured his lungs. He was bleeding internally; his only chance was this machine.

Alice wandered the ship looking for something to keep her occupied while Xan was in the coffin machine. She saw some things that interested her, but not for long. Until she came a crossed a room in the very back of the ship. The room was dark, to normal eyes but Alice could see perfectly. In the back of the room was a small cage, she could somehow sense something was in there. She approached it carefully to get a better look; a few small lights came on around the cage as she got closer. The lights startled her, but she continued to get closer. What ever was in the cage was awakened by the lights. A hiss came from the cage, and then it started to shake. More lights came on above it, giving Alice clear view of what was inside.

The creature was jet black in color, defined skeletal fetchers. Its head was long and smooth and had no eyes that she could see. The creature was on all fours like a dog, and half Alice s size. It had a short bony spin like tail, with a small dagger looking spike on it. The animal looked at Alice in a puzzled manner, she just stared back. Then she heard a voice come from the creature, but the voice seemed to come from he mind as well "Queen? Are you queen"? The voice was just like when she heard Xan in the arena. Confused Alice stepped back a little. "You have sent of queen" the voice says. "What are you, and how are you doing this" says Alice in English and out loud. "Help kill invaders if you free me" says the voice again in the same way. She yelled in her first known language "what are you talking about"? The creature responded back through her thoughts "the soft-skinned predators that kill us, I sense one near".

Alice thought of what the creature meant, the only one else on board was Xan. Then it dawned on her, this thing wanted to kill him. The one creature that ever showed interest or kindness to her. She couldn't let that happen, not after he tried so hard to keep her safe. Now she could return the favor. Alice thrust her tail between the bars of the cage so fast the creature never flinched. The bladed tail went right through the animals head with ease, and exited through the back. The animal twitched for a bit then fell limb. She pulled her tail back through the bars as they slid the body off of it.

The yellowish blood of the creature spread out over the floor of the cage. It started to smoke, and crackle. The blood did this for a minute or two, and then just stopped altogether. This caused a memory to come back to her; the smell of the blood was all too familiar. She held out her hand and extended her index finger. Then with the claw on her thumb, she cut a finger open. The drop of yellowish blood fell off her finger and to the ground. It smoldered for a while then stopped. Alice looked at the creature's dead body, and then backed out of the room. She walked away from the room until she found another room with a cot like bed. She curled up on the bed and fell asleep from exhaustion.

Chapter 8

Meeting Old Prey

The ship came out of warp drive and slowly came alive when it came in range of its destination. The auto pilot located the safest place to land near the only inhabited city. The ship began its decent to its landing zone; the entry into the plant's atmosphere was rough. The shipped shook violently, and the inside rattled, but the ship seemed to make it through alright. The ship was closer to the landing zone now. The shacking put it off course, but it corrected itself after reentry. The landing itself wasn't to smooth ether, but other than landing on a few trees it was good enough.

The coffin machine opened and out stumbled Xan, he managed to get to his feet and start to walk. He managed to make it to the ships exit door, after stumbling and tripping from dizziness. He pressed the palm sized button to open to door. The door fell like a draw bridge to the grassy ground. It was night time on this planet, and it became very dark here because this planet didn't have a moon. The sky was always very cloudy, and at night it didn't let even star light in. He walked down the ramp, and stopped at the blue tinted grass. He was becoming short of breath, but he still tried to walk on. He didn't get far until he became so exhausted, he collapsed to his knees. Xan became light headed and gasping for air. He fell forward, and landed on his stomach. Then he blacked out from his light headedness.

Xan's sight faded from darkness, slowly becoming clear. He sat up slowly due to his head ache. He looked around the room and realized he was back in the ship. He heard something walking towards the room, he figured it was Alice. But when an ooman female stepped through the door, he was more that a little surprised. "Oh you're awake" she says. "What are you doing here ooman? Don't you know were you are" Xan says. "I guess it has been a while if you can't remember me" she says. This was odd, this ooman wasn't afraid of him, and she acted like she new him well. Xan couldn't remember her, but considering what he's been through it was no surprise.

The ooman was around 5'7", with dark tanned skin, and strait long black hair. Her body was slender and athletic; she had a few scars on her hands and arms. She wore a brown and black short sleeve shirt and jacket, and tight dark brown pants. Nothing about her rang any bells, until he looked directly into her eyes. Her eyes were so bright blue that they seemed to glow. Seeing this struck his memory, and he knew exactly who she was.

"Aika? Is that you? Wow! You've changed" he says. "Well it has been 8 years since you left" she says. "8 years? It doesn't seem that long, so you would be 23 now" he says. "All right enough about me, why are you back here?" she asks. "Long story and I'd rather not discus it" says Xan. "Just like always; you would never tell me anything about yourself" she says. Xan couldn't tell her anything about the yautja back then. Bad blood or not it was still against the code to tell of the yautja culture, unless they earned it. He slid off the table and stretched his arms, his joints popping as he did so. He felt much better now that his head ache and dizziness were gone. "Wait a minute" he says. "There was someone else one the ship with me, where is she?" he asks. "Another one of you" Aika asks. "No completely different" he replies. "I've been on this ship for a couple of hours now, and I haven't seen anyone else but you" she says.

"Damn it! She must have gone into the jungle" Xan says to himself. "I'll just have to find her later. Xan examined his chest for any reminds of scaring, which there was none, but while doing this he realized he was naked. He looked back up at Aika who was sorting through some stuff on a small table. "Where are my clothes?" he asks. Aika continues what she's doing "what?" "Give my clothes back Aika" Xan says in a stern tone of voice. "Alright here" she says; throwing his pants at him. Xan catches them, and puts them on. When he finishes he stares back at her. "Oh, don't be mad. I've been curious about you since you left, and when I brought you in here I decided to go head and look" she says. He stretched some more and looked around for his armor. "Your a lot more human like then I thought you where" she says.

Xan snarled at her for the comment. "What? Is that so bad" she says. He knew he had no right to defend his race. He was an exile; an exile from the bad bloods, and there wasn't any lower place for a yautja that. The only place for Xan now was who ever would accept him. He turned towards a small, hanging, metal cabinet on the wall. He walked over to it and opened the door. He pulled a breath mask out, and turned around towards the doorway. He began to walk, but stopped in the door way. "Sorry, come outside with me" he says. As Xan and Aika walk down the hall; he put on the breath mask. Aika watched as he put it on "what's the mask for?" she asks. "My species has trouble breathing ooman air, and these masks solve that" he says. "Is that why you were passed out in the jungle?" she asks. "Yes, I wasn't thinking clearly when I stepped off the ship" says Xan.

They came to the exit door of the ship, and Xan released the door revealing the day light jungle. The both of them stepped out of the ship and walked down the ramp. Xan began circling the ship to see what shape it was in. the ship was more damaged than he would have liked. So much in fact that he wasn't sure if he would be able to fix it without the repair tools of Yautja technology. The trees the ship landed on were small, and now lay sprawled out from the ship.

He came back around the ship to stand next to Aika, but still looking at the ship. "It's not in good shape, looks like I'm going too be here awhile" he says. "Sorry for your luck" says Aika. "Its ok, I need to lay low for a while anyway, I've kind of gotten into some trouble" he says with a sigh. "Is that the long story you didn't want to talk about" she says. Xan turns to Aika and points to her scared arms. "So what are these from" he says, trying to change the subject. "Oh these, it s a long story, and I don t want to talk about it" she replies. "Point taken" he says.

He stared at the ship for a minute then spoke up, "I broke many of my clan's codes, and I fled here before I received the full punishment". "That's good enough. My scars are from the fights with the beasts that ravage my home" she says. "You mean the razor backs still threaten your kind" says Xan. "They are just too strong; we had them beat because of our weapons. Now that are supplies have stopped coming from the base planet, we are running out of ammo" she says. "Base planet? What happened to them" he asks. "We don't know we lost contacted with them over a month ago, and the pigs are attacking more and more now" she says. Xan was beginning to wonder if the planet he blew up was their base planet. "We've tried to make crude swords and spears now, but there is no point they can't stop them" she says.

"With out guns, oomans stand no chance against the razor backs" he says. Aika looked at Xan, insulted by his remark. He apologized for what he said, he had forgotten that oomans can't take the truth very well, especially females. "I'd hate to admit it but your right; we've already lost 40 people in the course of month. They are growing more confident; attacking us earlier in the day, before we are wake up" she says. "How many of them have you killed yourself?" asks Xan. She lets out a sigh and answers "two with a pulse rifle, and one with these". She pulled two metal objects from her jacket, and held them out to Xan. They were short brood blades with knuckle busters at the base of each.

He held them both in one hand; examining them. They were made of steel, and were covered with scratches and nicks. "Did you make these?" Xan asked. "Yes" Aika replied. "They're not to bad, pretty good as far as ooman standers go" he replies. "Thanks I think" she says scratching her head it confusion. He handed the weapons back to her, and she put them back in her jacket. After that she just stared at Xan hoping he would get the hint. "I know what your trying to ask and the answer is no" he says. Aika looked at him with a pleading, sad looking expression. "Listen I can't interfere with your people's fate" he says. "But you said yourself that you have already broke your clans rules and fled them, so why cant you help us when you're the only one who can" says Aika as her eyes became teary. Xan couldn't stand to see her cry, ever since she was a little girl, which is part of the reason he disliked hunting them. He saw no challenge in any creature that could cry.

Plus she had a point; he had broken away from the yautja clans, so why was he still protecting their ways. When he was a bad blood he was being hunted by the arbiter's clan, and now that he had run from the bad bloods, he would now be hunted by them to. Xan had become a merc, Yautja that drifted through space taking on odd jobs and bounty missions. "Alright alright, listen I'll see what I can do, but I will not pull your people's weight for them. I expect them to fight as hard as they have been" he says. "Oh thank you! I know we have a chance if you help" says Aika. "Try to keep me being here a secret, I would rather like to be undiscovered" he says. "Don't worry, I can keep it under wraps" she says. Xan walks up the entrance ramp to the ship. "Were you going?" says Aika. He stops and turns to her. "Come back tomorrow, I've got things to do" he says. Xan turns back around, and continues up to the ship. Aika watches as he shuts the door and the ramp goes up. When the ship was sealed she walked off into the woods.

Xan begins to look over the inside of the ship now that Aika was gone. He did a scan of the ship for other life forms other than himself, but there was none. Although the scans picked up a dead life form. He got a sinking feeling in his gut when he saw this. He thought it was Alice, but he kept doubt in his mind to counter act the felling. He walked towards the back of the ship to the room the corpse was in. When he approached the door Xan stopped for a minute, and then proceeded to open it. His attention was immediately drawn to the dead xeno in the cage. Once he saw what it was the sinking felling went away. He approached the slaughtered xeno runner to examine it. It didn't take him long to figure out that Alice was responsible for this. But he was puzzled as to why she would have killed it at all. She was very closely related to xenos, and this one couldn't pose a threat in a cage, so why would she kill it.

He was starting to worry more about Alice; what would happen if she came across the ooman compound. How would she react? Xan already knew how oomans would react; they would shoot her on sight. He left the room and headed back to the sleeping quarters. He lay down on the stiff cushion and stared up at the ceiling; thinking of what to do. Xan thought that it would be a good idea if he stayed in the ooman city. In case Alice appeared there looking for food, and if the razor backs stormed the city. The oomans would just have to deal with him being among them.

He left the small room, and proceeded to the ships sleeping quarters. Xan had fully healed from his injuries, but he still felt a little worn out and groggy. He figured a short nap would be better for him then stepping back into the coffin like machine. As he walked passed the machine he reset its systems, so it could be used again quickly just in case. When he finished that he locked down and cloaked the ship; just to make sure that no one could notice him. Felling more secure; he headed for the bed. He dropped down onto the bed and let his arms hang over the sides. He took a deep breath and drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 9

Unexpected strength

Xan awoke later to the sounds of angry yelling and chanting. He stumbled out of bed and opened the door. The yelling was coming from out side the ship, so Xan walked to the cockpit to see what was going on. He looked at the monitors to see the outside around the ship. The clearing the ship was in; was scattered with a dozen or so people. They were searching around and yelling, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. Although he figured it was something to do with him. Xan left the cockpit and headed for his room. As he walked to the room he could hear the humans out side, but it was still muffled and inaudible. When he got inside his room he suited up in his armor and snatched up his spear on his way out the door. He continued to walk down the hall with his contracted spear in hand. He stopped at the ships exit hatch and pressed the panel to open it. The ship uncloaked as the ramp descended. All the humans turned their attentions to the alien ship. They slowly approached the ship; being very cautious. Most of the human were dirty and wore old tattered clothing. Not one of these humans had a single gun; every one of them had some crudely fashioned spears and swords. Most of the spears were nothing more than steel bars with a piece of sharpened scarp metal welded on the end. The swords were even worse; the blade was made of scrap metal and hardly had an edge at all.

The swords and spears blades wobbled as the group of humans approached the ship. The ramp rested on the ground, and the ship was now fully visible. The humans stopped dead still and marveled over the ship. Xan stepped out from the darkness of the ship and walked slowly down the ramp. Some of the humans just stood scared, confused, and curios at the tall dark alien walking toward them. Others were just scared and lifted their weapons to be ready for the worst. Xan stopped on the grass at the bottom of the ramp. He held his spear in his left hand, and he brought his arm up in front of him. He held his pose for a few seconds then pressed the release button for the spear. Both sides of the weapon flung out from the handle with piercing noise that broke the silence. Along with it was a long stream of orange and red fire; that made the spear seem to extend longer then it actually did. At the site of this display the humans stumbled over each other trying to escape the heat of the powerful weapon.

Xan laughed to himself as the spear stayed a blaze. He forgot how easily scared humans were. This reminded him of his hunting days, he was starting to miss them. He remembered the fun he had had casing and tormenting a single human. Picking off all their friends and family right in front of them. Humans would often go insane when being hunted by Xan. He would hunt them for months, killing every human they came in contact with. Then after the human completely snapped he would give them death, or when they were no longer entertaining. He turned off the flames on the spear and held it like a staff at his side. He stared the group of humans down, Xan was full of confidence now, he was feeling like a god once again and oh how he had missed it.

But one human stepped out of the crowd and had a dead stare in his eyes. Xan stood in place to see what this human would do next. The human held an old used pulse rifle in his right hand, and held it at his side. He wore black camo pants and a black tank top. This human was very well built for being in his mid 40s, and had white mid length hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He approached the yautja and the humans were shacking with fear as he did. The human stopped 10 feet from him, not the minimum safe distance. Xan was surprised that this one human had enough courage to get that close to him and not show any fear. Then the human spoke through his clenched teeth. "Why did you have to come back here, we were better off with out you demon!" Xan was a little confused, he didn't remember this human, or why he knew him. The yautja just stood there staring at the man, but this only made the human angrier. He firmly held the gun in his hand and the veins in his arms and neck showed themselves. The human quickly flung the rifle up and fired it at Xan's chest. He saw the move coming and jumped out of the way in time. The man stopped firing and charged to where the yautja was going to land. Xan brought his fist down planning to connect it with the human s head, but the man rolled forward dodging the attack. When Xan landed the human clubbed him in the stomach with the pulse rifle. Then he brought the rifle up in the air and hammered it into the yautja s back. The attack made a loud thud, but Xan hardly moved from it.

Xan stood up and grabbed the human by the neck, squeezing hard enough to lift him off the ground. He pulled the gun from the ooman's tight grip and through him back towards the crowd. The ooman laid on the ground a bit then pushed him self up to face the yautja again. He turned around and grabbed a sword from another ooman in the crowd. He charged Xan again yelling in a rage, holding the sword up over his head. Xan dropped the gun and blocked the attack with his spear. The man was pushing the sword against the spear with all his might, but wasn't strong enough to over power the yautja. He looked into Xan's mask with a burning hatred and rage that he had never seen in a ooman before. But he did not know why, what had he done to him that made him hate him so intensely. The last thing he wanted to do was kill this man in front of all these humans that he was planning on helping.

The ooman's effort was not stopping; the fact that he was trying so hard and the yautja was not didn't falter him. Xan knew the only way to stop him was to show how strong he was. He pushed the spear hard forward and knocked the man off balance. Then with his right hand struck him in the chest. The ooman rolled backwards along the ground and into the crowd, were they tried to slow him down. When the human stopped he got right back up, sword still in hand and started to walk back over to the yautja. The other humans were trying to tell him to stop but he would just push them out of his way as he walked. Xan was very impressed with this human, if he could keep this up Xan could start trying harder. Just then a yell came from the woods "dad no"! Xan and the man looked to the side to where the voice came from. Aika came running out of the forest towards them. She stopped between them and facing the white haired man. "Get out of the way Aika, this demon must die!" says the white haired man. "He is not a demon, he's here to help us!" replies Aika. "HELP US! I've seen this monster slaughter my brothers with out any hesitation, and then he stalks you your entire childhood and you're defending him" says the man. "I'm not defending him I'm defending you. You can't kill him and you never will" says Aika. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" yells the white haired man. "NO!" she yells back. "why are you so attracted to this murderer, he does nothing but kill our people, and you've done nothing but ask about him since the day he left" says the man.

Aika didn't have an answer for him, so she just stared at him with a stern face. Xan then stepped in front of her facing the white haired man. The man was so focused on his daughter that he didn't notice the yautja move. Aika was not expecting Xan to step in front of her so she was surprised. The man readied himself with the sword down at his side. The yautja walked right up to him with pulse rifle in hand. He stood before the ooman and just stared at him, and the man never took his gaze off him. Xan held the gun out to him holding the top of it. The man wasn't sure of his gesture and didn't act upon it. "Take the gun, you'll need it soon" says Xan in English. The white haired man dropped the sword when he heard him talk. He slowly grabbed the gun by the handle and held it there. Xan turned around and walked away towards Aika. Not to long after the man pointed the gun back at the yautja. "No!" yelled Aika. Xan stood still not even to turn to look at the man and spoke in English "you should save your ammunition for something you can kill" Xan paused for a moment then spoke again "Kayman". More anger was visible in the man's face now; "don't ever say my name demon". Aika walked over to Kayman to try to calm him down. She placed her hand on top of the gun and tried to push it down. She couldn't budge it at first then she started speaking softly to him and he relaxed more and more until he finally held the gun at his side. Xan turned back around and walked over to Kayman and Aika.

He stopped in front of them and held out his hand to Kayman. He looked down at his hand, not knowing what to expect. Xan opened his hand reviling the ammo clip to the pulse rifle. Kayman looked back at his gun to see the ammunition slot, and it was gone. Kayman grabbed it and slid it back in. Aika looked up at Xan wanting an explanation, and he looked back at her. "I've never been much of risk taker" he says. She laughed at the remark; she didn't see this coming at all. Neither did Kayman who didn't see any humor in all this. He gave an angry stare to Aika, and then stormed off to the compound. The crowd parted from his way and then followed behind him. Xan and Aika stayed behind as the humans disappeared into the forest. "Keep it under wraps" said Xan mocking Aika. She started a nervous laugh as she spoke "well it just slipped, I only told one person. I didn't think it would come to this". "That's why I didn't want them to know about me so there wouldn't be any panic" he says. "Ok, ok I'm sorry, I was a little to excited that you were here" she says. "Well it doesn't matter now, my cover is blown". There was a long pause in his voice then he spoke up, "So show me around the city". Aika's face lit up with excitement, she didn't think the yautja would ask her for a favor. She happily ran off into the wood motioning for the yautja to follow.

This was an odd felling to Xan, making a human happy; it was defiantly different then filling them with fear, torment, and sorrow. It kind of made him fell good in a new way. As he followed her, he pressed a button on his wrist computer. Then the ship behind him fell into its clocking shield, and disappeared. He caught up with Aika in the woods and she was still running through the woods trying to get there as fast as possible. Xan was only jogging and he still was beside her. When they approached the out skirts of the compound they stopped. Xan had no idea he landed so close to this place. The compound was composed of one large factory that made up over half the compound itself, and scattered housing buildings. The whole compound was surrounded in an old concrete and steel wall that really looked like it had seen better days. Huge gashes and crush marks covered the face of the wall. This place had displayed the constant attacks of the razorbacks.

Chapter 10

Acceptance of a Predator

Aika lead him to the front gate and called for the guards to open it. The gate doors were made of thick steel and lead, and even it had its fare share of scratches. The out sides of the doors were covered in large bolted and welded on spikes, some of which were broken off. After a short argument between Aika and the guards the gate opened making a horrific screeching noise that hurt Xan's highly tuned ears, but he just bared it. The gates revealed people scrambling away from the doors. Aika lead Xan into the compound, the guards from the gate followed close behind Xan with their pulse rifles pointed at his back. Aika told them to go away, but they replied that they had direct orders from Lieutenant Kayman. Aika continued to take him farther into the complex, still staying in the housing district. She tried to get other humans to at least approach the yautja, but none would. She didn't understand why everyone else was afraid of him; she had seen him since her earliest memory. Plus she was saved by him from a lone razorback that wondered into the compound, this was before the wall was built.

After Xan had terrified the housing district, Aika lead him towards the factory. It didn't take long for the guards at the factory gates to notice the tall yautja. These guards had high caliber pulse rifles with a long curved blade welded to the bottom of it. The guards cautiously approached Aika who was in front of Xan. "Sorry Aika, Kayman says that thing can't go in the factory" says the stronger looking guard. "What! You've got to be kidding me" says Aika frustrated. Xan was finding all this attention he was getting humorous, all this panic and paranoia just over his presence. He was imaging what it would be like if he was here to actually cause harm. Both sets of guards went back to their posts and left the odd pair alone. "Well since we can't go in, we can go to the bar" she said with a sigh. Xan looked over the factory before following her back to her house. The factory was not what he remembered when he was here last; new sections where added on to it and some of the old ones looked updated. Now he had to get a look in side, just to see what they were doing that he couldn't see.

They headed for the compounds only bar that wasn't to far from the factory. Aika was first to walk in, no one in the bar seemed to notice her. Then the towering yautja stepped in behind her. The room fell silent and all eyes were focused on the two. They walked over to the bar stools and sat down, everyone close to them spread out away from where they sat. She asked the bartender for a drink but he didn't move he just kept his gaze on the yautja. Xan quickly spun his head to look at the bartender; the man jumped in fear and nearly fell over. Aika spoke again "well hurry up". The bartender grabbed two glasses and filled them up with a machine that dispensed the alcohol. His hands were shaking almost uncontrollably. He slowly walked over to them holding the drinks that were rattling against each other. He handed them both to Aika and stepped away. She handed Xan a glass that was dwarfed by his hand when he picked it up. He examined the glass for while then set it back down. The whole room was still watching him, their curiosity over righting their fear.

He removed his mask revealing his face to the on lookers for the first time. The humans stumbled and fell to get farther away from the horrifying face. Xan could handle the air a little better now, he wouldn't pass out from it again, at the most he would be short of breath. He picked the glass back up and drank it all with one gulp. He set the glass back down on the counter and turned his attention to Aika. She was still drinking hers. He put his mask back on, he was starting to feel the effects from the air, but once the mask was on he felt his lungs strengthen.

Just then an alarm sounded and the compound was in frenzy. Xan and Aika ran outside to see what was going on. Guards were running to the walls and to the front gate. "what's going on" asks Xan. "The pigs are attacking" replies Aika. The yautja ran off towards the gate, leaving the guards far behind him. He leapt onto a near by building and then jumped on to the wall from there. The guards close to him backed away when they saw him land. He saw the jungle rustling from the large beast's movements. Xan pulled out a throwing star from his belt. He held it in his right hand and his arm was back over his head, ready for the first sign of them. The other 20 or so guards had there rifles pointed dead on the movement in the jungle.

The first razorback charged out from the woods. The beast was large about the size of a rhino. It was covered in thick coarse hair with a large Mohawk mane that ran from its head, over its massive hump, and down its back. It two long tusks protruding from its mouth, and its front teeth stuck out in front, looking like a up turned rake. Its head had a striking resemblance to the pigs oomans knew, but much broader, and thicker. The beasts hooves were strong and heavy, a good weapon for trampling smaller animals. But this creature's most distinguishing feature was the two monstrous forward pointing horns that came from its hump. The top of the horns were razor edged and serrated with sharp hook shaped teeth. This is where the razorback got its name.

Xan through the star at the beast before the guards could get a shot off. The star ripped trough the pig's skull and out its back. It collapsed at the wall with its head and back lay open. The star recalled back to Xan's hand and folded up again. The guards were stunned, it took an entire clip of pulse rifle ammo to take just one of razorbacks down, and this yautja did it with a single throw. He looked on as five more charged the wall, the guards opened fire making sure ever shot hit its target, and they couldn't afford to miss. The bullets ribbed through their bodies but pulse rifles didn't have the stopping power too slow the charging pigs down. It was the yautja's star that finished them all off. One was decapitated and the others were gutted in various places. The star recalled again to Xan and was completely devoid of blood or flesh. The yautja looked farther into the woods by zooming the mask lenses in. When he saw no more he collapsed the star and hooked it to his belt.

The humans around him cheered in victory and rushed over to see Xan closer for themselves. He really didn't know how to act at first, so he just stood there. One of the guards asked "how does that weapon work?" Xan pulled the star out again and walked over to the man. He made the star blades come out and handed it to the human. The human held it as the yautja did. The weapon was huge in comparison to humans, it looked like a brutal shield it his hand. Xan spoke in English "throw it" as he pointed to the jungle. The others around him back away as the man pulled it back and let it sail towards the forest. The star sliced trough a few trees then came speeding back to Xan's hand, and then put it away as before. Some of the other guards commented on the humans throw, while others were talking to the yautja since they heard him speak English.

Out of no were Aika appeared between him and the crowd. "See what I told you all, I told you he would help us" she said. Every one was thanking her for bringing the tall warrior to their aid, and took all the credit for Xan's help. He then caught sight of Kayman staring at him with great anger from the ground. "That demon will be the end of us all" Kayman says to one of the bladed pulse rifle wielders. "But lieutenant, he killed the pigs" says the guard. "That proves nothing, he is going to turn my people against me" Kayman gripped the rifle in his hand so tight that a crack appeared along the handle. He spoke again "I won't let that happen", the handle was crushed and the gun fell to the ground. Kayman walked back towards the factory, a guard picked up the broken gun and then followed him.

Xan had heard what the white haired ooman had said, and he knew he needed to watch this ooman more closely. His focus on Kayman was broken when Aika hit him in the side were there was no armor. "You see, no pig could stop him" she says. Xan didn't know were the conversion was going, and wished he had paid attention. "Xan show them how strong you are" she says. "I m not here to entertain these people Aika" he says. "Please, do it for me" she says in a child like voice. Xan sighed and looked down at the mutilated razorback corpses. "Alright, I m hungry anyway" replies Xan. He leapt off of the wall and landed near one of the dead pigs. He grabbed the corpse's legs and then heaved it onto his shoulders. He crouched down as low as he could then suddenly sprang up into the air. The crowd stared as the Yautja cleared the wall landed up on the it's walk way. He flipped the carcass off of him and let it fall with in the compound. The crowd turned to look at him. "Impressed" says Xan. The crowd started clapping and cheering except Aika who was still stunned. She knew he was strong but not that strong.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 11

Genetic Projects (This chapter contains back story too the character Vaughn in the Vir Vaughn story by the author VaanRagnarok. Just a side note if you haven't red it)

It was night now and all the razorbacks Xan had killed where roasting on huge bon fires. He was not wearing his mask now; the scent enhancers were driving him insane. He had forgotten how much he liked razorback meat; just the smell was making him drool. He was sitting on the dry ground with Aika at his side. Some of the other humans from before where sitting with him in a circle. They had been asking him questions none stop since the fight, about were he came from, where there others like him, how did he do this, and why he had that. The yautja s hunger was wearing his patience thin; he hadn't had a good meal since he escaped the bad bloods.

But this is why he liked oomans so much, they never stopped asking questions. Their constant quest for knowledge and the "what if" question seemed to drive their every action into greatness or destruction. This quality the ooman race had, reminded him much of himself. Xan's mind was always conjuring up new innovative ideas that could have advanced Crescent's clan to outstanding levels, but Crescent held most of yautja traditions high above every thing. This stopped his advancement up grades. That is why out of all the species he had studied, humans where his favorite, he even liked them more than his own kind. Although this same aspect of human nature that gained them so much is also what makes them hurt themselves.

When Xan saw a couple of humans pull the pigs off the fire, he couldn't wait any longer. He jumped up and raced over to the closest one, tearing a leg from the chard carcass. The shoulder joint stretched and popped letting go off the limb. He brought it back over to where he was sitting, and sat down holding the leg near his mouth. The yautja's mandibles dug into the meat, and ripped it free. Then they continued to move the meat into his mouth, a lot like an insect would. The others sitting with him became more hesitant at eating now that they had seen him eat. Even Aika, who was fascinated by the yautja, found this sort of disgusting. It didn't take Xan long to finish the leg off, and now stuffed with meat he was very relaxed. He lay back with his arms folded behind his head.

The others started to eat now that Xan was done, all except one who had one more question "does your kind eat humans" the man said timidly. Xan sat up to face the man, he new this was coming and he didn't want to answer it. He paused then answered "on occasion yes". The circle fell silent until Aika spoke, "so what my father told me was true". Xan looked back at her and gave her the answer she didn't want, "most of it". The air around them was silent again as she thought. "But you haven't eaten people have you?" she asked disrupting the silence. He looked back at her just staring into her eyes for a second or two then spoke, "no". A complete lie on his part, but he didn't want to cause a panic again. A sign of relief shown through her face along with the rest of the group. "And a lot of the things your father told you, I don't do anymore" he says as he lies back down.

It wasn't long after that that Xan fell asleep, and all the oomans went to their residential living areas. The fires slowly died down to smoking ashes, Xan laid asleep on the ground with Aika next to him. His reoccurring dream was causing him to roll back and forth, and as always he woke up before the dream could end. Xan was really getting tired of this nightmare, it had to mean something if he had it so frequently. He looked around his surroundings for a second or two, and then slowly came to his feet. It was the middle of the night now, and since this planet had a longer night then day, it would be a while before dawn. Xan picked his mask back up and snapped it back to his face, with the masks vision mode on he noticed the factory was glowing with a great source of power. Xan's curiosity got the better of him, and he turned on his stealth and ran towards the factory.

He could see the front gate now, and the guards were still standing at their posts. Xan's advanced cloak was too perfect for them to see him. He simply leaped over the 10' gate with no sound that could be heard by an ooman. Once he landed he kept on running strait for the open front door, which was big enough for large cargo trucks to enter. The yautja kept running up some stairs to his left and through another open door. Xan had been in here before and their bad security habits had not changed. He continued his sweep through the compound and nothing caught his attention. Then he came a cross something that he did not remember before. It was an elevator; there was a floor below the original bottom floor. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the bottom floor button. The elevator was fairly new, it ran very smooth. This only made Xan more curious to know what was down here.

The elevator started to slow down, it was approaching the bottom of the complex. The doors opened to a large thick steel door, the door was controlled elsewhere. This wouldn't stop his spying. He opened up the computer on his wrist, and started to hack into the complex's security system. He underestimated the system at first his attempt failed, then his second try succeeded and the door opened. Behind the open doors was a gigantic long room. Xan stepped through the door way and got a better look at the surroundings. The right side of the room was lined almost the whole way with large cloudy glass cylinders. There where only two oomans standing around one of them with white over coats, conversing over what ever was in the glass cylinders.

The cylinders contained something organic, but it barely registered as living, so he couldn't make out what it was. He noticed some stairs to his left and headed for them while the humans had there backs turned. At the top of the stairs was another door that he had no trouble opening. He walked through and turned a corner to the right. There was a long hallway, about the length of the whole room. The hallway was lined with normal size doors and all of them where to his left. The doors had English righting on them, they were names of humans, and these were their offices. Xan walked down the hall to the last office. The righting on the door read Lt. Kayman. This was what he was looking for, if there was any information of what was going on here it would be in this office.

Since the security system had been hacked he could open the door normally. The office was dark, but with his vision on it was clear as day. It was not big; it was about the size of a small bedroom. The yautja walked over to the desk against the back wall. He turned on the small computer that was built into the desk, and a holo-screen popped up in front of him. He began to go through the computers files, the low security ones first then the locked ones. There was nothing important to him in the first set of files, but the locked files contained something very interesting to him. The master file was entitled genetic weapons project. This is what Xan was expecting to find, genetic experimentations. The file contained hundreds of other files containing information of each project.

The first project file was called "Super Soldier Project", the file contained scientific notes and subject improvement status. But what surprised him the most was that the file was 100 years old. He kept looking through the notes and came across something he didn't expect. The notes were dated 86 years ago, and were entitled subject 40. It listed the subjects over all stats. Max weight lifted: 571 lbs. Endurance run: 48 hours strait. Max running speed: 48 mph. Element performance: temperature; 146 degrees Fahrenheit, -47 degrees Fahrenheit. Comprehension of combat program: outstanding. This was very impressive abilities for a ooman, but the file said something that was even more impressive. Subject 40 could do this when he was pulled strait from the stasis tank, and that would mean it could have become even better. The rest of the notes told how subject 40 preformed in combat training, "40 surpassed all other 39 subjects, and the instructors made 40 commanders of the remaining 9, for his outstanding leadership personality and quick thinking". The end of the notes said that subject 40 was given a name unlike the others, they named him after the original soldiers genetic material that all 40 where created from, Kayman.

This answered a lot of questions Xan had had about him, like how could he not get knocked out when he punched him, and how could he crush the handle of gun with one hand. He got the information on Kayman he wanted so he decided to look at the other project files. He found the file that talked about what was going on in the very felicity he was in. The razor backs that where causing such problems were an entirely different breed, a breed created in this laboratory. The file told of a plan to create new stronger, bigger, and more aggressive razorbacks. There planned on using them for storm missions against xenomorph infected area, which is dropping armies on a planet's surface and letting them spread over it killing what ever they see. Xan thought this was a good strategy; razorbacks would be an outstanding destructive force, if they could be controlled. He continued to read on to see what happened. They created a prototype razorback to see how it would work out. On the field test, the creature broke free and into the jungle due to their poor security force. It wasn't till after the scientist went over their data that they realized that by making the prototype asexual the animal could have the ability to reproduce by cloning itself.

After killing the new razorbacks that were showing up, they realized that these were neither sex, they had no reproductive organs. But the appearance of the newer stronger creatures meant that the original could make sterile clones of itself. Now that Xan knew this exterminating the pigs would be easier then he figured. All he had to do was kill the queen so to speak and the humans could take care of the rest. He left that file and looked for other interesting projects, and came across one that looked promising. The project was called Vir. He opened the file eager to read its contents. It told of three strange bones found inside a drifting asteroid far from human controlled space. They believed they were from an unknown alien race, but that wasn't the amazing part. When examined under high powered microscopes, they discovered the bones were a perfect fusion of organic and a very strange metal. The bones seemed to react when they were touched by bare skin, giving off a faint humming noise and some static charges.

They tried to take samples of the bone and test them on mice, but the bones could not be cracked. The only other option they thought of was to put one of these bones inside of a human test subject, and see how it would react. The file displayed the first subject they tried it on. Alan Vaughn; a soldier for the colonial marines, was pronounced dead after he and his squad members were over run by xenomorphs. A team of experimental genetic solders rescued what was left of the squad. They drove the xenomorphs back into the hive to await extermination. The bodies were recovered, and only two members of the marines still had brain function, and a heart beat. A team of surgeons and scientist began too work on the first subject as soon as it was shipped to them.

They removed the remaining body parts that had no use, and replaced them with top quality synthetic ones. Then they graphed one of the bones to one of his vertebra, and sealed the wound. In 4 hours time the bone had completely fused into the vertebra it was on. The subject was kept in sleep stasis for the duration of the experiment, incase of pain issues. Then 5 hours after that, the entire spinal column had been over taken by wire like roots that were also spread through out his brain. 24 hours passed and the subject's body had been completely taken over by the roots. It even connected to the synthetic parts, and it had completely replaced his nervous system. His bones were unrecognizable from the alien bone that was placed inside him. Oddly enough, the notes continued, the subjects outer appearance had not changed at all. The only noticeable difference was he had already healed from his wounds.

Xan remembered seeing bones like this before on a planet he and Crescent searched for prey on. The planet was older than all the planets he had visited and was a barren waste land of sharp jagged mountains. The planet had a collapsing atmosphere that used to sustain life, but without the organisms like plants and animals it slowly was fading away. He found a cave full of them imbedded in the walls and in the ground. He only had a short chance to study them, because Crescent didn't like to visit dead planets. The humming noise he couldn't forget, the whole cave vibrated as he walked through it. He dated one of the bones back to before recorded yautja history, which meant that this planet was even older. He didn't get to study the cave any more after that, and he never managed a second trip back. But this experiment was amazing to him, even though the experiment was declared a failure, he would have liked to study this human and see where they failed at.

The second test subject was started not to long after the first was declared failure. Kain Nomous; other surviving soldier of the same xenomorph attack, given the same operation as first subject, but a second bone was placed in as well. Before Xan could finish reading the rest, a fist went through the holo-screen and connected to his face. He fell backwards out of the chair and slammed the back of his head against the wall. He was dazed by the surprise attack but not knocked out. He slowly stood up almost stumbling once when he did. He saw Kayman standing on the other side of the desk staring him down. "You must have a death wish to break into my office demon" says Kayman. Xan didn't answer him he was still too dazed from the power hit. With one arm Kayman flipped the large steel desk against the wall. "STAND UP DEMON! I've waited to long for this day" replies Kayman. Xan stood strait up and through a right hook at him, but he just ducked under it and delivered an upper cut to Xan's chin. His mask flew off and the cloaking field disappeared. He fell back against the wall to keep from falling completely backwards. Xan couldn't believe this ooman's power, where was this amazing strength when he fought him earlier.

Kayman wasted no more time, he gored him against the wall then hammered several more punches to his stomach, face, and head. Xan couldn't get a move in, Kayman's attacks where so powerful and fast that he was doing all he could to keep from collapsing. Kayman began to taunt him as he pummeled his body, "FIGHT DEMON!, STOP BLEEDING AND FIGHT!, WHERES THIS SUPERIOR STRENTH AIKA TOLD ME ABOUT!". Xan knew the taunting was making him careless and took the opportunity to strike. He left jabbed Kayman's face, then just as fast connected a right hook to the side of his face. Kayman stumbled back, giving Xan enough room to kick the side he just punched. Kayman spun in the air and landed hard on the tiled floor. Xan's face was bleeding badly from cuts on his face and head, and his mouth was dripping with some blood. He didn't know what to expect from him now, would he get back up from that, or was he out cold. Against his wishful thinking Kayman stood up and started laughing. He turned around to face the bleeding yautja, still laughing. He was barely bleeding at all, just a small trickle flowing from the corner of his mouth. He slowly stopped laughing as he wiped the blood from his chin. "You're the only creature I've come a crossed that has ever made me bleed, but you did a better job of it the first time" Kayman said, falling back to his deep enraged tone of voice. Xan didn't know how much more he could take from him, and thought to himself "what the hell was he talking about the first time". He never attacked him when he was here last. Xan was going to have to think quickly to avoid his brutal onslaught.

Kayman lunged at him again, but this time Xan dodged the punch. Kayman's fist smashed through the concrete wall, and he paid no mind to it. Xan jabbed the ooman, making him lose his balance, and then leaped at him. His right knee connected with Kayman's face, making a crunching noise as he did. The man fell to the ground and Xan landed behind him. He quickly turned around to face Kayman again. His nose was badly broken and bleeding more than his mouth was. "Now that's more like it" Kayman said as he sat up at first then rising to his feet. "There is something I don't understand Kayman, if you are so strong now what happed to all this strength yesterday" Xan asks. Kayman wipes the blood from his nose off and throws it to the ground. "Its simple, I didn't want to look like the freak in front of the others, but it seems my stories of your kind didn't sway their decision against you" Kayman replies. "So no one knows you're a super soldier, not even Aika" says Xan. Fury burned in Kayman's eyes when he mentioned her name. "Watch it demon" he says under his rage. "Your own daughter doesn't know that she is half super ooman. You never told her why she was stronger, faster, and more athletic then all the other women" Xan continues. The blood had stopped flowing from his nose, and the bones around Kayman's nose were cracking back into place by themselves. His muscles began to pulsate slightly as if they where hearts. Xan saw and heard the man's body changing, and this triggered a far back memory. Now he knew what Kayman was talking about. A large smirk came a crossed his face as the memory flowed back. "So tell me Kayman how you managed to survive all a lone on that desert planet". Kayman's eyes widened, his veins puffed out, and his muscle mass almost doubled in size.

Before Xan could react he charged him through the wall, into the hallway and sent him flying into the larger room where the scientist where. The yautja laid on his back staring up at the ceiling. He wasn't hurt bad; he was more stunned then anything else. He rolled over on his stomach and slowly pushed himself up. But before he got up off the ground Kayman clubbed him in the back with both hands. Xan hit the floor hard, bouncing once before he settled again. Kayman then grabbed a hand full of the yautja's dreads, "I've always hated your kind's hair", and then he slammed Xan's face into the ground. Xan felt the floor crack from the hit. The scientist fled the room and headed back to the elevator for safety.

Kayman picked the yautja up by his dreads, just enough so that he was on his knees. Then something happened, Kayman backed off and was on his hands and knees breathing deeply. His muscles were slowly returning to their normal size and his puffed out veins were becoming less visible. Xan got to his feet and whipped out his wrist sword, preparing for the kill. His face was bleeding from a dozen gashes spread over it. Then he realized what he was about to do and stopped, and just stood their staring at the white haired man. Kayman looked up at the yautja and saw the blade on his wrist. "Just do it quickly, I can't fight after that" he says. "I never wanted to kill you; you've been the one that's been trying to kill me since I got here. I never indented to hurt anyone here, your daughter told you so and you refused to listen" says Xan. "What do you want from me?" Kayman asks. "You re trust and that's all" replies Xan. "Trust! How can you expect trust, after you murdered the only family I ever had" he replies. "Look I don't expect your forgiveness, and frankly I don t what it. I'm a different yautja from what you remember. Just let me help you without guards breathing up my back" the yautja says.

Kayman got up to his feet very slowly and shaky, he looked extremely worn out and pale. His leg muscles where trembling just from the stress of holding his body up. "Please Kayman, I d rather not see Aika cry over your death" Xan says. "So if I say no you'll kill me" asks Kayman. The yautja thinks for a moment then answers him, "No, if you say refuse to let me help I'll walk out of here back to my ship and you'll never see me again". It sounded to good to be true to Kayman, "what's the catch". "The catch is I ask Aika to come with me on my way out. So it all depends on how much she really wants to stay here and judging how fawned she is of me, I m betting she'll go" Xan says. Kayman falls down on one knee and looks toward the ground. "Alright we have a truce for now. I'll keep the guards off your back, and you're free to help with whatever. Now get out" says Kayman under his deep breath. Xan turned slowly around and walked back up to the offices to retrieve his mask. He stopped to look at Kayman on his way back down one more time and he was lying on the ground practically asleep from weakness. He continued to the elevator, and took it to the ground level. While in the moving elevator he pulled a four inch long cylinder from a container in his belt. The Yautja held it with both hands and pulled it apart at the middle; on each half of the cylinder was a long needle covered in glowing blue gel. He braced himself against the wall and shoved the two needles in his abdomen. The Yautja let out a roar that echoed up through the elevator shaft and rang out on each floor. Xan pulled the needles form him and through them on the floor; he took deep breathes as the pain faded away. A few seconds later the cuts on his face started to close up and stop bleeding. When he reached his floor the wounds had completely healed and left only faint scars. He walked out of the building and cloaked passed the guards. He made his way back to Aika's side and de-cloaked; the yautja lay back down beside her and drifted to sleep.

Chapter 12

Genocide Plan

Xan awoke from a kick in his side, and he opened his eyes to see who was responsible. "Get up demon, you wanted to help, so now you have to act like a solider" says Kayman. Xan got to his feet, after he remembered what he did last night, and followed him. "Where did Aika go?" Xan asked. "She got up a while ago, I don't know were she is now" replies Kayman. He led the yautja back to the compound and once they were in, they walked into a long, thin room with a long table in the middle. Standing around the table and leaning against the walls were five guards, the same ones that wielded the bladed pulse rifles. He noticed that they didn't seem too surprised with his appearance; he figured Kayman must have told them in advance. "Alright take a set people" says Kayman. All the guards took the seats closest to Kayman, and Xan took the seat closest to the exit. This was at the far end of the table.

"Well it's apparent that the base planet is not sending supplies, and for whatever reason they won't contact us. With out their shipments this base will fall in due time. That s why I've decided to go strait for the mother" says Kayman. A sudden look of surprise came upon the guards faces. Xan wasn't quite sure what he meant by mother, but he figured it was the breeding razorback. "But sir if we attack that bitch we will exhaust our remaining ammo" says one of the guards. "I'm aware of that private, but I would rather waist our ammo on the source of the problem than on worthless enemies. This is our only option, if we kill the mother then no more pigs will be born, then we just worry about the remaining ones" replies Kayman. "It sounds easy enough but how do you plan on getting close enough to the mother to kill it" another guard says. "That's what the demon is here for. You see, his kind has some gadget that can turn them invisible, in fact he used it to get passed some of you at the gate last night" Kayman says. The guards looked at the yautja in disbelief, then back at Kayman with the same expression. "Show em demon" he says. Xan touched a button on the closed wrist computer, and after a couple of static bursts he vanished from the chair.

The guards seemed impressed, but didn't show it. So Xan decided to give a better demonstration at just how deadly this ability was. The chair moved back away from the table then stopped. The guards got a little worried and started looking around the room for some sign of the yautja. Kayman wasn't worried at all, he could see Xan's faint outline and resembled glass to his super soldier eyes. Even though Kayman could see him the others could see not. Then one of the guards felt something cold and sharp press gently against neck. He froze, and then started to shake a little from fear. "That's how I'll do it" whispers Xan, into the guard's hear. "Alright they get it, now sit down" says Kayman. Xan pulls the wrist blade away from the guard's neck and turns off his cloaking field. The human rubs his neck making sure there are no injuries, and begins to breathe easier when there were none. Xan walks back to his seat and sits back down. "Now this is how we're gonna do this, the demon and I will take half the armed forces with us, and we'll attack the mother. The rest of the armed force will remain here, and Aika will be in charge while I'm gone. The demon will be ahead of my team, clearing a path to the mother. Meanwhile, the forces here will prepare for a counted attack, since the pigs seem to know when our guard is down every time" Kayman says. "This sound like it could work" one guard says. "So are there any disagreements with my plan?" asks Kayman. All the guards agreed except the one that had a yautja blade on his neck minutes ago. "Wait a minute, how do you know this thing wont just leave you for dead in the woods" he says. "I don't, but he offered to help us even after I beat his brains out, and that's enough reason for me to trust him for now" Kayman says. The man turned to look at the yautja, with an expression of frustration. Xan just looked back and flashed his wrist sword at him. "Ok now let's go over some finer details" says Kayman.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 13

Reappearance

It was just turning night on the compound and Xan, Kayman, and the five guards were finished with the planning. They were just getting ready to leave when Kayman got a call on his radio. "Lt. Kayman" speaks the radio. "Go head" replies Kayman. "Sir we're getting some weird movement near the wall, and we can't tell what it is" says the radio. Are you sure it's not a pig" he replies. "Yes, what ever it is it's not attacking. Its just keeps appearing in and out of no where around the perimeter….Wait….its…OH Shit!" says the radio. "Private! Come in private!" replies Kayman, but there was no response. He and Xan rushed out the door to get outside. Xan made it out way before Kayman, and now rushed to the wall. Before he could get there he heard another scream come from behind him. He stopped and turned the other way. He ran for the sound as fast as he could. He made a leap on to a building, but just as he landed on top of it he was knocked off by something he could not see. Although it was still holding on to him as he fell. He landed on his back hard due to the added weight of the attacker. Xan was stunned by the impact, but not injured.

He could still feel the weight of the attacker on him. He slung out his sword, and just as he was going to attack, he heard a familiar voice come from the thing "Xan?" He stopped and just looked at were the voice came from. Static sparks went over the figure revealing the culprit. "Alice" he says surprised. She hugged him around the neck very tightly, and kept talking about big furry animals, and other things he couldn't understand. "Alright Alice let go of me for a minute" he said. She let him go but still remained on his chest. "Ok now just calm down, and tell me what happened" he says. Just before she could speak Aika came around from a near by building. She was heavily startled at the sight of Alice, and let out a quick gasp. Alice leaped off Xan, and landed in front of Aika. She lifted her off the ground by the neck with one hand, and held her against the wall of the building. Alice could sense Xan's scent on her, and she became furious, tightening her grip. Aika started to choke for air, but was receiving almost none. "Why do you have Xan's smell on you?" Alice says with great anger. Of course she couldn't answer, but Alice didn't seem to know that. She raised her right hand, preparing to rake her claws a crossed her face. Xan rolled to his feet and rushed over to them. He managed to grab Alice's arm before she could attack. "Its okay, she wont hurt you, just let her go" he says. Alice let go of Aika, and she fell to her hands and knees gasping for air. Xan let go of her arm, and she just looked at him with an angry expression.

He didn't know what he did to make her mad at him, but that was the least of his worries. Kayman wasn't too far behind him, and would show up any moment now. He figured there was no sense hiding anything if he was trying to gain trust, he would simply wait for Kayman to arrive. Shortly after, he saw Kayman with the guards from the meeting room running over to where he was. When they got to him they immediately noticed Alice and brought their rifles up into firing position. "What the hell is this thing" Kayman says to Xan. "She's with me" he replies. "Is that suppose to make it ok" Kayman says. He noticed Aika on the ground breathing more steadily now. "What happened to her" he says. "Just a misunderstanding, that's all" replies Xan. "Misunderstanding, what's that supposed to mean" he says. "Look everything is alright now, so just lower your weapons" says Xan. "Not gonna happen, not until you start explaining" replies Kayman. Xan paused and looked over at Alice. She didn't show any sign of fear, in fact she seemed to find this entertaining. She was just grinning almost as if she was holding back from laughing.

"What's that thing smiling at" says Kayman. She stopped smiling and stared back at Kayman. Xan steps in front of her and faces the white haired man, "let me have a word alone with her". Kayman hesitated for a moment, and then walked away with his men. Aika got up and walked with her father, giving Alice a nasty glare. She gave the same look back to her, only hers was more threatening due to her fangs. Once the oomans where out of view, Xan turned around to face Alice. "Where have you been" says Xan. She just looks back at him with anger, "where have you been? I can smell that female all over you" she replies with more venom in her voice. "You mean Aika?" he says. "Yes!" she says, like the very sound of it sickened her. "She is a friend from before I meet you" he says. Alice turned away from him and stared down at the ground. "I don't get why you're angry at me, and I don't care. I've been worried about you since you went missing, but I got caught up in helping these oomans, so I couldn't go looking for you" he says. Alice turned back around and looked into Xan's eyes intensely. He felt a slight tingling in his fore head, then a quick stun. Then as quick as it came, it disappeared, leaving him confused. "What did you do?" he asks. "Nothing" she said innocently. "Well it doesn't matter, we've got to talk" he says.

Chapter 14

Preparations for War

It was the crack of dawn and all the guards were suiting up with every weapon and piece of armor they could carry. They had already been informed of the situation and knew what their jobs were. The armies were split evenly into two teams, one search and destroy team and the other a fort defense team; 30 on the wall and 30 out in the jungle. The team on the wall had only 15 pulse rifles, so the other 15 would be in charge of moving what little ammo they had to the gunners. The reason the men on the walls didn't have enough guns was that every ground guard did. Xan and Alice were off to the side of the ground troops. He was making his last checks on his equipment before they left. It had been some time since he had been in a war situation, and he wasn't about too go in unprepared. Alice was sitting on a metal crate watching him, with intensity. She loved to see him put on his armor, it was becoming more of a turn on, and less of a fascination. "Do you understand what you are to do" Xan says abruptly. "Yes" she replies. "Do as Aika orders you to ok" he says. "I got it, I won't hurt her. But only because you said" she replies. Xan puts on his mask and finally adjusts every last armor piece. "Good" Xan says.

Kayman walks out of the factory carrying a large smooth jet black case. He brought it the ground guards and set it on a crate. He pressed his thumbs on the print scanning locks, and the latches popped open. He raised the top and pulled out what was inside, the troops gasped at the sight of it. It was a pulse rifle, or at least that was what it appeared to resemble. It was big enough to look too big for Kayman to use, but he had no trouble at all. The gun was shaded with variations of black and gray. He loaded a clip into the rifle, and the rounds were massive. They were nearly twice the size of a standard pulse rifle round, but even they were dwarfed in comparison to the buster rounds. They were a little larger in diameter than the pulse grenades, and about the same length. He pumped the buster rounds into place and then lifted the gun onto his shoulder with ease. "Are we ready boys?!" Kayman yells into the crowd. They responded almost immediately, "Hell yeah"!! "Then lets kill us some fucking pigs" he responds.

Aika approached the yautja with caution, not wanting to be noticed by the xeno. Xan heard her approach and turned to face her. "I'm not so sure about this" she says. "Don't worry about it, chances are the razorbacks wont attack here" says the yautja. "Not that, I m talking about her. How do you know she won't attack me" she says. "I told her not to, and that's about all I can do" he says. "Well that's reassuring" she says. Alice walks from behind the yautja and to his side. She stares at Aika for a short time then walks back to the crate. "You'll be fine" says Xan placing his hand on Aika's shoulder. She smiles at him as he walks away towards Kayman, but the smile turned to a nervous one as she meet eyes with Alice. She was sitting on the crate, legs crossed and arms at her side. She stared at Aika with a jealous glare. Aika turned her attention away from he xeno and too her father, who was now talking to the yautja. "Are you about done dressing up" Kayman asks? Ignoring the joke Xan simply replies "Yes". "Are you positive that that… whatever it is can be trusted" "I trust her. I've taken care of it already" the yautja replies. "If you say so. Let's move out!" orders Kayman. He and the yautja march in front of the guards, and head towards the front gates. The massive gates screech open to the jungle that lays the mother's nest, and to where lives will be lost.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 15

War

After about 30 minutes, Kayman decided to break the silence between him and the yautja. "Are you sure that creature knows what it's talking about?" Xan answers fairly quickly, "It's all we have to go on and she wouldn't lie to me". What is your relationship with…her?" Kayman asks. Xan wasn't so quick to answer that one, he thought for a moment. He was still wondering why he even did what he did, he never was defiant until she came. "It's a long story and I'd rather not talk about it" the yautja says. "Well I'm guessing that we still have a long ways to go, and I need some entertainment or I'll go insane with boredom" the man says. "Well….alright" Xan says. The yautja told his story from when Alice arrived to when he landed. It was summed up of course, and he left out a few of the private details. "Well that's a side of you demons that I've never seen" Kayman says. "Very few oomans ever get a chance to" the yautja replies. "Yeah well you still didn't answer my first question" the man says. "Oh that….she's my mate, I guess you could say" the yautja replies. Kayman looked at Xan in a bewildered manner. Xan knew a flood of questions was on the rise.

"That's what your women look like" he says. "No, yautja females resemble the males as your females resemble your males" the yautja says. "Ok, then why are you fucking something outside your species?" Kayman says still confused. "That's why I'm in trouble with my clan" says Xan. "You know what forget I asked I've learned all I want to know about your personal life" the man says. Xan was surprised; Kayman got off the subject quicker than he thought, guess he didn't approve either. It was very silent between them for a minute or two, until Kayman broke it. "She does have a nice rack though" he says. Kayman began to laugh, followed by Xan once he realized what he said. Suddenly Xan motioned for the whole group to be silent, and then Kayman motioned for them to crouch down. The yautja could hear something a distance away but nothing showed up in his vision. They all stayed put for a few minutes, and Xan pulled out a star. He pointed up to the trees over head, and Kayman nodded. Then with a leap he disappeared in to the canapé.

All was quite for a few moments, the guards were a little nervous so they kept completely silent. Then Xan dropped from the trees next to Kayman, but the man didn't even flinch. "Where are they?" Kayman whispers. "Strait a head, have your men fan out" the yautja said. Kayman gave the hand signal to do what Xan said, and they fanned out on ether side of them. They walked closer and closer to the razorback den, and the closer they got the more it showed. Trees were broken; some had large slash marks on them. The forest was thinning the closer they got. The smell of the beast flooded the air, even the oomans were holding there noses. Kayman ordered all of his troops to hold position, "surprise um" he says to the yautja. Xan turned on his cloak and ran silently into the clearing. There were 20 razorbacks just sleeping out in the open around the mouth of a cave. "This is it. I thought there would be more" he says to himself.

He through the star into the crowd of pigs; the beast whaled a horrible yell as it died, causing the other ones to awaken. Since they could not see an attacker, they gathered around the dead one. Xan charged the crowd, activating his spear as he did. With one slash two pigs were severed. Their fur burst into flames around the wound, and there wasn't any blood at all. He then ran back into the forest from which he came, leaving the beasts in a state of confusion. Then bursting from the forest, Kayman and his troops charged the razorbacks. The pigs just charged right back now that they could see what to attack. They all began to fire into the charging beasts, three dropped dead, but that wasn't enough. The two armies collided, but that was the razorback's specialty. The clash killed 10 guards, and Kayman managed to kill the one that charged him. The buster shot rang out like an unholy shotgun and blew it in half, and even Kayman was surprised at the power it had, even though he didn't show it.

Xan rushed out from the woods still cloaked and slaughtered three more. The remaining 20 guards fired at the confused beasts. With in a matter of seconds four pigs were left dead and mangled from the hot lead bullets. After Xan made his kill he stood at Kayman's back and uncloaked himself. A razorback came from Kayman's right side, one that the yautja didn't notice. The man clubbed the beast in the side of the face with the massive gun. The sound of the pig's skull and neck breaking could be heard even through all the chaos. It fell at his feet, twitching and drooling blood. The man unsheathed a large machete hanging from his belt. Then with one downward swing the razorback's head was effortlessly cleaved off. Kayman put his machete back in place, "Can you locate the mother, demon". Xan's vision displays a large amount of life energy flowing from the cave, "It's inside the cave". Kayman blows away another razorback just before it impales a guard. "Good, I m going in. Stay here and try to keep my men from dieing" Kayman says. Xan cuts the legs out from under one of the pigs with his star a few yards away, giving a guard an easy kill. "I think we'll do fine with out you" Xan says after he catches the star.

Kayman straps the gun to his back and charges for the cave. A razorback noticed him and charged his front, but the man didn't slow down even when he noticed it. The beast wasn't slowing either; its confidence was only fueled by its stupidity. Kayman punched it on the top of its head, crushing its skull into the ground. The pig's body flipped over him, still being carried by momentum, and landed some 20 feet behind him. Kayman got to his feet and continued running for the cave. Then another one came from his left, with less time to think he acted on instinct. He rapped his arms around the pigs head, narrowly missing the razor horns. The beast struggled and roared trying to shake the man off, but Kayman was far too strong for that. He lifted it up into the air by its head, and then fell backwards, slamming it into the ground. He flipped himself onto the pig's stomach and plunged his machete into its neck. The razorback let out a roar that quickly became a gurgling noise as it fell limp. Kayman pushed himself off the body of the beast and with no more opposition in site; he walked into the darkness of the cave carrying the bloody blade in this right hand.

Chapter 16

War: Complex

Aika walked impatiently along the wall, wondering what was happening to her father and the yautja. She was also a little jealous that she was missing the real fight. She didn't like to be in charge, it seemed to be more of a babysitting job where as being in the front line was like doing something she could make a difference at. The guards were very relaxed now, and most were just sitting at their posts playing cards. Every so often Aika would check on Alice, who was sitting on the wall tower, to see if she was causing any trouble. The xeno was just staring off in the direction Xan and the others went, not moving a muscle, only blinking every minute or two. Aika was getting bored fast and her curiosity was grasping her judgment more and more. She walked to the tower stairs and scaled them to the top. Then from there she climbed her way up onto the roof were Alice sat.

Aika stayed on her feet, not sure what the xeno would do, "what are you anyway?" she boldly asked. Alice broke her statue like concentration, and stood from her crouching position. She turned to face Aika, who was just now realizing how tall the xeno was. Alice stared at the human intensely, and again not moving a muscle. Aika felt a little continues pulsing in her fore head at first, then what felt like a blast on her fore head. But not a physical force, more of a feeling of force on her brain. Soon after the sudden blast the feeling was gone, and she was left feeling dizzy. "What the hell was that?" said Aika. "You…didn't…mate with Xan?" Alice says unbelievably. "Wait What?" "Xan, you didn't mate with him did you?" she says. "Of course not! The thought never even crossed my mind" Aika says shocked. "Yes it did, I saw it in your head" says Alice. Now Aika seemed even more shocked, "how did she know" she says in her mind.

"I looked into your thoughts" says Alice. "Stop looking into my head!" Aika says. Alice quickly turned her attention to the forest; she stared intensely into the horizon. "Are they here?" Aika says. There was a long pause before Alice answered with out turning away, "yes". Aika jumped down from the tower and alerted the guards. They all scrambled to their feet and rushed to their posts. They raised their rifles to their shoulders and firmly held their fingers against the trigger. "As soon as you see one of those slop suckers, open fire" yells Aika. A few moments past that felt like ages to the guards, they were so focused and tense that they seemed like manikins. The only movements that could be seen on them were their breathing. Aika turned back to look at Alice who was just standing on the tower looking off in the direction the enemy was, even more motionless then the guards. It looked like she wasn't even taking a single breath. Aika heard the trees violently shaking and thrashing. She turned her attention back toward the forest and aimed the pulse rifle.

When the first razorback head popped from the forest a flash of gun fire blow it away. More and more charged from the forest and more and more fell to the onslaught of bullets. The humans were winning this battle but with each wave that fell the pigs were getting closer. The rifle ammo was depleting fast and the number of pigs seemed endless. "I'm out" exclaims one of the guards. Then not to long after another one was out, and another, and another. The razorbacks were now taking shots at the wall; slamming their large horns into the concert. The remaining guards with ammo concentrated their fire on the ones at the wall. Most of them were killed but more took their place, and 11 more guards ran empty of ammo. The good news was that the razorbacks had stopped coming, the only ones that were left were the 10 breaking down the wall. But with no ammo there wasn't much they could do. Aika through down her empty gun and turned to look at Alice to see why the he she wasn't helping, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. "Where the hell did that alien bitch go! The only time she could be useful and she s gone" says Aika.

She pulls out the knuckle buster katars and slips them on her fingers. She hops up onto the ledge and picks out one of the pigs to kill then drops off head first with her right fist drawn back. She kept her focus on the back of the beast s neck, right behind the head. Then when she was in striking distance she slung her fist into the exact spot she targeted with pin point accuracy. The pig collapsed dead after the spine splitting blow, and Aika stood on top of it. The other pigs turned their attention to the human and began grunting and snarling at her. Aika pulled her fist from the carcass and stood straight up. The razorbacks, sensing an easy victory, began stomping the ground with their massive hooves. She looked around her at the great beast preparing to crush her from all angles, and just moved the hair in front of her face and tucked it behind her ear. But one of the pigs became impatient and charged to early, a mistake that Aika was hoping for. She leaped over the beast and struck the same spot as the first one. It fell dead just like the first and with the opening in the herd, Aika made a run for it. She didn't get far when she heard the screams of dieing razorbacks. She turned around and saw blood spraying and shooting everywhere from wounds that were just appearing.

But one of the pigs clipped something with its razor horn and Alice appeared out of the static field. She made a leap back towards where Aika was standing and rose up from her landing. She had a small cut on her left side that only dripped a single drop of blood that burnt away at the ground. Alice had hit all 8 of the razor backs but didn't kill any; they all had one or more tail stab wounds on the neck and they were bleeding severely. The pigs charged but at a much slower pace then normal, some of them were tripping and stumbling. The razorbacks began to drop dead one by one and the remaining kept at their target. More fell to their mortal wounds until eventually one was left just barely walking towards Alice. It fell at her feet, blood soaked and barely breathing. Aika walked up to Alice's side to see the dieing pig. She then positioned her tail blade over its head, then quicker than Aika could fathom, the blade was completely though its skull. Aika was astonished at her speed and agility; compared to this alien, her skills were minor. Alice twisted her tail out of the razorback's head, and slowly whipped it behind her. She turned to Aika and started and she did the same. "Wow, and I thought Xan was the only one with skills like that" says Aika. "Since this is over, I m going back to the tower. That is if you have no farther orders" says Alice in a very snotty tone. She walked away and Aika answered her under her breath "not to be such a bitch is one". Almost immediately after her comment Alice's tail whipped a crossed her face leaving a tiny cut. Alice simply said "oops," but it was clearly intentional.

Aika wiped the small amount of blood off and rushed her with her katars pulled back for the attack. Alice leaped away from her attacker and landed farther ahead of her. "Stand still you bitch! I m gonna run you through!" Aika says still charging after her. Alice dropped her guard and stood completely still, staring into Aika's eyes. Aika had picked the spot she intended to strike, dead center in the abdomen with both blades. She closed in closer and closer and Alice still did not move an inch, nor did she express any sign of fear. Then when the alien was with in arms reach Aika thrust both arms forward in to her abdomen. The two slide a cross the ground a couple of feet then stopped. Aika looked up at Alice expecting a look of pain, but was met with an emotionless stare. Aika tried to pull away but the katar was stuck. Alice firmly grasped the humans head with both hands, and turned it slowly to her left. The cut on Aika's left cheek was what Alice was looking for. Aika tried to pull again, but they hardly budged and smoke was coming from the wound. Alice moved her face closer to hers and opened her mouth. Aika closed her eyes expecting the worst, but what happed was quite the opposite.

Alice licked the blood filled wound, and slowly released her grip on her head. The blades on Aika's weapon where completely melted away and this released what was left of them. Aika quickly jumped back and threw off the smoking knuckle busters from her hands. She was waiting for Alice to make a move even though she was weaponless. Alice just stares at her for a few moments then took a great leap into the woods. Aika was completely lost as to what this creature was trying too prove, but that wasn't he biggest worry right now. She was out side the wall without any kind of weapon; she needed to get back inside just in case any more razorbacks are on the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 17

War: Kayman's Redemption.

The razorback cave Kayman now walked through was too dark too see anything clearly. He was totally relying on his other senses, like he was trained too do. Kayman moved deeper and deeper into the cave until he came to a large chamber that was filled with faintly glowing blue mushrooms. He stopped at the mouth of the chamber and took a look around in the low light. The chamber had two tunnels leading deeper into ground at the far end of it. Kayman unsheathed his machete and held it at his side, "Show me we're you're hiding bitch" says Kayman. He gripped the handle of his blade tightly then stabbed into the wall next to him. The machete crushed its way in all the way up to the handle, and the force of it sent an echoing crack through out the cave. Kayman waited as the echo faded out of existence and the dead calm came back. Then a sudden great roar came bellowing out of the tunnel to his right. "There she is" he says. He pulled his blade from the wall and a large chunk of rock fell with it hitting the ground behind him. Kayman started walking toward the right tunnel when three razorbacks came roaring out of the each one of them. He through his machete at the closest razorback and nailed it straight in the straight in its snout. It squealed and thrashed around as the others charged in towards the intruder. Kayman whipped his custom pulse rifle in front of him and fired a buster round at the closest charging pig. The multiple glowing hot lead slugs roared out of the barrel in a blast of fire and hit the front of the razorback dead on. The pig's entire front half was completely blown away in an explosion of blood and bone fragments. Kayman rolled under another razorback and tossed it into another one. The two large beasts slammed into each other and rolled a cross the rocky ground. Kayman snatched up the two razor horns from the mangled pig and held them by the bloody stubs. He looked to his right and sees two of the beasts coming straight for him. Kayman held the horns out at his sides and waits for them to close in. The two razorback's hooves shook the cave as they smashed into the ground with each step, getting closer to the white haired man. Kayman jumped back just in time for the pigs to bump into each other and separate a little. He quickly rushed back in and rammed the each on the horns through their necks and out the top of their skulls. The beasts flopped down at his feet twitching and flowing blood. Kayman released the horns and turned to deal with the remaining pigs.

The two razorbacks he had tossed into one another had now managed to scramble to their feet and where ready to get even with the super soldier. The first pig charged and the second ran around to flank him. Kayman ignored the first one and charged straight towards the second one. The beast was surprised by Kayman's tactic and tried to stop, but the rocky ground provided little traction for hooves and just slid. Kayman lowered a shoulder and tackled the razorback into the wall. The beast was stunned from the massive hit as Kayman spun out of the way. The first razorback was following him trying to gore him form behind. The charging beast crashed into the other, goring its horns right into the chest of the other one. The razorback let out a blood curtailing roar that slowly turned to blood filled gurgling. Kayman ran up to first pig, whipped his gun up to its head, and then fired a single round into it. The beast dropped dead with his ally still stuck to its horns. Kayman slung his rifle on too his back and turned just in time to see the razorback with his machete in its snout just a few feet from him, but it was too late for him to react. The razorback's horn stabbed him through his right pectoral muscle and out the other side. Kayman screamed out in pain as the razor edged horn made him slide farther on it. The razorback thrashed around slamming the man repeatedly onto the cave walls and floor. Kayman started to shake off the pain and could feel his heart race and his muscles begin to grow. "Not yet" he yells at himself! With both hands he grabs the horn impaling him. The razor edge sliced into his hands, but the super soldier was almost immune to pain at this state. Kayman suddenly crushed the horn like it was made from ceramic, and then was flung a crossed the room. He got to his feet and threw his gun down, "Come on you fucking bastard" roars Kayman! The razorback stomped the ground with its big hooves and sped off in a full charge at him. Kayman balled up his fists and charge straight back at the beast.

On the moment of impact Kayman smashed his right fist into the jaw of the razorback sending it flipping backwards. It landed on its back just before the man landed on it. Kayman ripped the broken horn form his chest and drove it right into the pigs left lung. The beast roared and flipped back over onto its feet knocking the super soldier off. Kayman sprang back up and wrapped his right arm around its skull. The razorback flailed and shook its head too get the man off, but Kayman only gripped tighter and tighter. He reached out with his free hand and pulled his machete out from the beast's snout. It squealed and roared even more as blood poured out like a fountain from its nose. Kayman whipped the blade back and hacked a chunk of flesh off of its left front leg. The razorback fell forward as its leg gave out. Now that Kayman was on his feet he gripped as tight as he could and a sickening crack let out as the pig's skull was crushed between the man's arms. Then the white haired man pulled and twisted the head, shattering the neck. The razorback fell silent as Kayman released its twisted bloody head. He walked away from the beast and towards his gun that lay on the other side of the chamber. Kayman felt his power boost fading away and his vision became blurry. He tried to shake it off but it only made it worse. He tripped on a rock and fell down hard on his stomach. He rolled himself over on his back and stared up at the chamber ceiling. "Guess this is it for me. Never thought I'd die in a shit hole like this" he says. Then his vision faded to black as he fell unconscious.

Suddenly Kayman was awakened by a sharp stabbing pain in his abdomen. He sat up and grabbed a hold of someone. "Relax Kayman, I just gave you a healing stimulant" says Xan. Kayman slowly let go and laid back down, "How'd it go up their" he asks? "We cleaned them all out, and the rest of your oomans went back too help out back at the complex" replies Xan. Kayman's wounds started to close up almost immediately after to injection. He sat back up and stumbled to his feet, but stayed up by bracing himself on Xanathar. "You want me to handle the mother" asks Xan. Kayman let go of the yautja, put his machete away, and ripped his black wife beater off, "I may be gettin old but I'll be damned if I let you fight my battle" he replies. Kayman walked over to his rifle lying on the cave floor and lifted it up by the handle. "Wait outside, this shouldn't take long" says Kayman walking off towards the Mother's chamber. "Hey Kayman" says the yautja. The super soldier stops and turns too him, "Yeah". "After you finish her, remove the head and bring it to me" Xan says. "Why" asks Kayman. "I won't spoil the surprise" he replies. The yautja clicked his mandibles together creating an eerie rhythm that echoed through out chamber, and then darted out the exit. Kayman turned back around and started back towards the Mother, "Whatever".

He walked through the large tunnel with his rifle aimed out in front of him, not as willing too take another beating. With each step he took the easier he could hear the Mother breathing in her chamber. Kayman rounded the bend in the tunnel and stepped into the beast's chamber. More of the glowing mushrooms lit up the chamber which was close too the same size if not smaller than the previous one. The beast stood up from her bedding of plant debris and snarled at the man's presence. The mother was almost twice as big as her offspring, about the size of a small elephant and just as fat. Kayman stared down the heavy creature as he hoisted the massive rifle onto his shoulder. "Alright fat bitch, its time to retire this experiment for good" he says returning the snarl. The beast let out a grotesque roar and the entire cave shook as it echoed out. Kayman pulled his machete from his belt and held it down at his side. "I should've listened to my instinct and killed you the day you escaped, but no I choose to listen to a bunch of science nerds that were giving me orders from across the galaxy" he says talking too himself out loud. The mother began to stomp her front hooves, the sign of an upcoming charge. "I never thought it would take an alien from my past to show me the errors of my ways" he said with a grin. The beast's massive hooves dig into the earth as she suddenly lunged forward. Kayman immediately noticed that the mother was much slower and clumsier than her children, and that meant the super soldier wouldn't be caught off guard. He charged straight towards the beast and pulled his rifle down from his shoulders. The mother's beady little eyes where completely homed in on the white haired man like a sniper scope.

Kayman came with in ten feet of the beast's nose and took a short jump up. The mother's head went right under him, so she whipped it back to hit him. But the beast's attempt to get the man only gave him a boost onto her back. Kayman plunged his blade into the hump on the mother's back and used to stop himself from falling off. The beast skidded to a stop and proceeded to buck violently. Kayman held on tight to the bone deep blade and got up too a crouching position. He opened the pouch on his belt and pulled out a small military flare. He lit it up and the bright red flame scorched the chamber with its light. Kayman ripped the blade from the beast's back and then shoved the flare into the wound, flame side first. The mother let out a painful roar as the small intense flame burned the flesh inside her. Kayman jumped off her to the left side and while he was in the air he fired four rounds into her left shoulder. The beast turned towards him and charged straight for him, almost like she was shrugging off the pain from the burning flare. Kayman barely had enough time to land before the beast was on him. He side stepped to his right but was still clipped by the mother's tusk. The beast's tusk tore into Kayman's left shoulder knocking him off his feet and slamming into the chamber wall. He quickly returned to his feet and braced himself for the beast's next move; completely ignoring the bone deep gash on his shoulder. He held his machete firmly in his hand as the over grown swine charged for him again. Kayman holstered his pulse rifle onto his back and walked slowly towards the enraged oncoming beast. The mother's eyes became blood shot as the sight of an easy kill stopped her from noticing that she was blindly running into the super soldier's hands. Kayman's body bulked up with muscle as his veins puffed up.

The swine reached him with mouth wide open ready to chomp down. Kayman quickly grabbed a tusk with his left hand and slowed the beast down substantially until they ended in a dead stop. Kayman stared into the mother's eyes with his completely blood red eyeballs with a rage boiling behind them. The beast pushed and pushed but was unable to budge the man. Kayman's body began to sweat profusely as it climbed in temperature. His skin faded into a reddish tan as his body was pushed to its max. The beast felt the change in the human and in stead of pushing on him it tried to pull away. That too was impossible for the beast as it only was able to drag the human. Then Kayman crushed the tusk in his hand then clubbed the mother with the machete. The blade connected with its blunt side, but even that left a deep gash a crossed the beast's face. Following the strike, Kayman grabbed her snout and crushed it into his knee as he brought it up. He felt the animal's nose and jaw shatter under the force, but just repeated it again. Kayman after the second strike too look at the beast. The mother seemed to have been severely stunned by the clubbing and was barely able to stand. Kayman snarled at her then rolled her off her feet. "Stupid beast, stand and fight me!" he said in a roar. The beast stumbled to her feet and shook off the stunning. Kayman charged straight for the animal; the machete held down like a dagger. He crouched low as he approached the swine then rose up slicing a crossed it's neck. Blood sprayed out in a short burst as the beast roared out in pain. Kayman quickly clubbed it in the head with his forearm and the mother rolled to the ground. The beast moaned and twitched as it lay on its side; suffering from severe brain damage. Kayman rushed it again; the rage in his eyes still burning and hungry for more. He crashed a kick into the chest of the beast which sent a gruesome bone crack through the cave. The large swine tumbled over a few more times from the force of the kick and came to rest against the wall. Kayman was breathing extremely heavily and his clothes where soaked in sweat. He felt the rage quickly leaving him and his body was shutting down from exhaustion. He pulled his gun from his back and cocked a buster round into the gun's chamber. Kayman's vision started to blur and fade to black as he tried to line up a shot. He pulled the trigger just as his sight went dark and the thunderous shot gun blast was the last thing he heard before falling into unconsciousness.


End file.
